


眷属

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰闪电婚姻遭遇尴尬真相，愿天下人终成眷属。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子/成为一家人吧

新干线列车上，一双璧人相依而坐。

薰把手悄咪咪地圈进汤川学的臂弯，正在闭目养神的物理学家并没有睁开眼睛，只是用另一只手轻轻拂过她无名指上的指环，微微调整坐姿，让对方更舒适地斜靠在自己身上。阳光透过窗户洒进车厢，照亮二人惬意的笑容。

自己终究是嫁给了这个男人，薰甜蜜地想着。半个月前，她依约来到帝都大学水池旁，只见汤川坐在那张熟悉的长椅上等待。

“内海君，这个给你。”他从外套内袋掏出一个似曾相识的盒子。

“老师，这又是什么？”薰接过盒子，暗自掂了掂，比想象中要轻，应该不是锗。

“生日礼物。”汤川笑得有点腼腆。

“我都忘了，谢谢老师。”独自在东京打拼，随着周遭好友纷纷成家立业，薰不记得自己有多长时间没有庆祝过生日。她惴惴不安地打开盒子，只见一颗璀璨的晶体伴随着珀金圆环静静躺在天鹅绒上。

接收到对方询问的眼神，汤川坦然摊摊手，“是你让我送钻石给你的。”

“但……这是钻石戒指耶！”恶作剧还是会错意？这是薰的第一反应。

“我知道。”汤川直视她的眼睛，“我们结婚吧。”

千百个问号在脑海里漂浮，内海薰几次组织语言想说点什么，却又不知从何道起，最终讷讷说了句，“我不记得我们有交往过。”

“所谓的‘交往’是指人与人之间相互作用建立起特定的社会联系，其行为界定没有一个量化标准，既然如此，你怎么可以肯定我们从没交往过？难道一对单身男女在一起单独吃一顿饭不算是交往，吃两顿饭就算是交往？一起去博物馆不算是交往，去看电影就是交往？一起过圣诞节不算是交往，过情人节就算是交往？那么多年来，我们一起吃过饭，看过展览，逛过街，一起过节还互赠礼物，在我看来这就是交往。”

内海薰觉得汤川又一次在故意讲大道理搞混她的思绪，她试图抓住当中的盲点。“可是你不喜欢我啊，交往的前提不是要两情相悦吗？”

汤川的脸倏然红了，“我没有说过我不喜欢你......所以关键在你。你怎么看？”

薰看着物理学家无措又期待的神情，像极一个等待答辩结果的毕业生。突然间，她对此刻有了真实感。

“好，我答应你。”

在樱花初绽的前夜，她成为了汤川薰。

“在想什么？”身旁的人低语细问。

“我在想，我妈妈和阿姨一定会喜欢你。”

“为什么那么肯定？我可是还没有得到她们的允许就直接把你拐去区役所结婚。你不怕她们见到我会把我赶出门吗？”

“直觉告诉我他们一定会喜欢你。而且我妈妈才不是一个不讲理的人，我爸生前不想我当警察，希望我乖乖找份稳定的工作，到年龄就相亲结婚生子，是我妈力排众议支持我追寻梦想，我阿姨性格也是超级酷。还有啊，我十天前就已经跟她们报备过，是她们说路途遥远，不用急着去大阪，让我先去神奈川拜会你父亲，处理好东京这边的事再过去也不晚，所以你不用担心会被她们扫地出门。”薰仰起头笑着回答。

汤川摸摸她的头，“我只是担心我不知道怎么和她们打交道。不像你，我爸可是喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”

“安啦！”薰大大咧咧地打了个呵欠。

汤川抬起手腕看了看表。“先休息会儿吧，还有一个多小时才到大阪。你昨晚没怎么睡，利用这段时间眯下眼也好。”

薰的脸上罕见地露出新嫁娘的小女儿态，她从包包里拿出iPod，戴上耳机，把脸埋在汤川锁骨之上，在令人安心的气息和悠扬的音乐中沉沉入睡。

“100年経っても好きでいてね...（过了一百年，也还是要爱着我喔）”

成为一家人吧，嗯。真好。

薰的母亲在丈夫故去后卖掉东京的房子，搬回关西与妹妹一起生活，姐妹两人在大阪府经营着一家料理店。为了迎接汤川二人的到来，她们特地停业半天，打算一家人好好吃顿晚饭。

虽然薰说母亲和阿姨的房子有空余的房间，但不愿轻易打搅别人的汤川学还是在附近订好了酒店，两人先去酒店放好行李，再步行至料理店与家人相见。一路上，薰吱吱喳喳地说着母亲和阿姨的事，汤川则是手提礼品一边走一边侧耳细听。

“我跟你说，我阿姨超厉害的。她之前一个人打理料理店很多年了，是这一带闻名的独身女强人，街坊邻居都特别喜欢她……不知道她们今天晚上有没有做我爱吃的菜呢？真的好怀念……喏，前边那家姊妹家庭料理就是了！”

薰率先小跑过去，推开挂着“休息中”牌子的木门走进去。

“妈，阿姨，我们来了！”

“小薰来了，快过来给阿姨看看。哇，容光焕发，当了人老婆就是不一样。你妈在后厨，她马上出来。”

汤川跟在薰身后踏进店里，只见薰和一个穿着斑马纹夹克的中年女子隔着吧台正谈得眉飞色舞。瞄到汤川的身影，斑马纹夹克女子停下谈话，打量了汤川一下，窃笑着用手肘碰了碰薰。“眼光不错哦。”

“小薰来了吗？”后厨隐隐约约传来了问话声，随即而来的是咯啦咯啦的脚步声。一名穿着白色厨房罩裙的中老年女子掀开厨房的门帘，从后厨走到店面。

“妈！”

“小薰！”

薰拉着全身僵硬的汤川学迎上前，语带娇羞地为双方作介绍。

“这是我妈妈内海美智子，刚刚那位是我阿姨镰仓友子。妈，阿姨，这是我的丈夫。”说到这里，薰的脸红了一下。“帝都大学物理学科准教授汤川学。”

听到最后几个字，美智子和友子如遭雷击。友子本能跑到美智子身边，担心地扶住她，美智子无意识甩开友子的手，踉跄往前几步，似是要把眼前人和记忆中的孩童联系在一起。

“你叫汤川学？在帝都大学任教？”美智子呢喃着。

知道对方意识到自己的身份，汤川牙关紧了紧，放下礼品，缓缓地点了点头。“我是汤川学，汤川荣次的儿子。”

现场陷入了诡异的沉默之中，薰惶恐不安地握紧汤川冰冷的手。“学……”

汤川学轻轻抽出自己的手，后退两步，微微鞠躬。“对不起，我有事要回酒店，失陪了。”

汤川的身影消失在街角尽头，薰还未完全回过神来。“有没有人告诉我发生了什么事情？”

把失魂落魄的美智子安置好，友子走到薰的面前，把手放在她的胳膊上，一字一句地说到——

“他就是你妈妈的亲生儿子。”


	2. 第一部 梦断樱坂

当天晚上，薰拖着沉重的脚步返回酒店，这一下午她都陪在美智子的身边，心里暗自希望汤川学能够利用这段时间冷静下来。

房间没有开大灯，室内显得昏昏沉沉。汤川学坐在窗前的落地灯旁，膝上摊着本物理专著，像是在专心研读，可谁都看得出他的注意力并不在此。听到开门声，汤川把书合上放在一边，扭头望向薰。“我明天一早回东京。”

薰叹了口气，坐到床边，和汤川相对望。“你想聊聊吗？”

汤川站起身，走到行李箱前。“我不觉得有什么可以聊的。”

薰无言再叹，试着转换话题。“你肚子饿吗？我给你带了点吃的回来。”

汤川忙着收拾行李，头也没有回。“我不饿。”

“学，不要这样好不好？你这样子我真的很担心。”薰挫败地看着汤川的背影。“妈妈她也很伤心，今天这个场面谁也没想到。”

汤川悻然转身，“你可不可以不要再说了，我想要静静。”

薰点了点头，起身往洗手间走去。“不妨碍你收拾行李，我先去洗澡。”

当薰从洗手间出来的时候，汤川已经背对着她在床上安歇。薰知道他并未熟睡，只是不想与她交谈。事实上，她也不知道应该怎么开口，这件事对所牵涉的每一个人来说都是一个不小的冲击。薰悄悄熄灭落地灯，走到床的另一边就寝。

一夜无梦，一夜无言。

第二天一大早，当她醒来的时候，汤川学已经带着自己的行李离开了。

随手找了件衣服套上，薰回到了料理店。店内只有友子一人在忙碌，看到薰进门，她点点头当作打招呼。“你妈妈几乎整晚没有睡，我让她今天上午在家休息，等午市再过来帮忙。”

薰撸起袖子，拍拍放在水池边上的一袋红萝卜。“这袋红萝卜是要洗的吗？”

“嗯。”

把红萝卜倒在水池内的盆子里，薰打开水龙头。“阿学今天一早回东京去了。”

“哦。”友子一反常态的安静。

“阿姨，可以告诉我当年发生的事情吗？”

伴随着潺潺水流，友子叙述起旧事。

“当年我也只是个半大的孩子，所知道的不多。你妈妈十八岁在东京上学时遇到了汤川荣次，也就是阿学的爸爸。他们相爱并且决定结婚，因为两人年纪都还小，这桩婚事受到双方家长反对，但是他俩一意孤行，很快他们就有了阿学。因为得不到家长支持，又要抚养孩子，他们不得不辍学打工，生活过得很是困苦。贫贱夫妻百事哀，阿学上小学的时候，他们协议离婚，阿学由父亲一方抚养，没多久汤川一家就离开了东京，听说是去了北海道，你妈妈独自在东京生活。好些年后，她认识了你爸，你爸是一个可靠憨厚的好人，当时鳏居一人带着你，她最终嫁给了你爸，也因此成为了你妈妈，之后的事情你都知道了。”

薰用力搓洗着手中的红萝卜。“我知道妈妈之前有过一段婚姻，也知道她有自己的亲生孩子，我甚至还想过利用警察的身份帮她寻亲，但我想也没想到会是这样一个结果。”

“所以说造化弄人。”

木门吱呀一声被推开，红着眼睛的美智子走了进来。“小薰你来啦，阿学他还好吗？”

薰放下手中的红萝卜，像个做错事的小孩。“对不起妈妈，阿学今天一大早回东京了。”

美智子掩饰不住心中的失望。“我可以理解，他需要时间去消化。小薰，你也回东京去吧，帮我好好安慰他，不要为了我而伤害到你们两夫妻的感情。”

“妈妈……”

“听话，回去，回东京。”美智子极力忍住泪水的样子让薰也产生了想哭的冲动。

“好的妈妈，我听你的。”

返回东京的列车上，薰一个人坐在靠窗的位置，额头顶着冰冷的玻璃窗。

乘兴而至，败兴而归。

汤川学的落荒而逃，既在情理之中，亦在意料之外。他一向不擅长处理人际关系，偏偏这次遇到的是最尴尬复杂的一种。薰理解他难以面对现实的心情，但她以为至少他能够说点什么，即使是像以往那样用强词夺理来掩盖自己的愤怒和不安，总比逃之夭夭留她独自一人收拾残局要来得体面。

薰再一次确定，过了那么多年，她还是读不懂这个怪人。又或者说，双方对彼此的了解都非常片面。诚然，在工作上，他们已经产生了深刻的默契。但在工作之外，在第十三研究室之外，他们对彼此其实知之甚少，这也正是产生今天这个混乱局面的根源。

窗外出现熟悉的景色，东京已然近在眼前。薰拍拍脸颊，试图让自己振作起来。如果有一个人要站出来理清这团乱麻，那个人必然是她。

为了这段婚姻，为了这个男人，她不能退缩。

刚走进门廊，薰便听到汤川正在客厅内讲电话。

“我说了没有婚礼就是没有婚礼！我不明白您怎么可以把这当成小事一桩，您觉得现在我还可以心平气和地筹备婚礼吗……父亲，这是我自己的事情，我希望您可以让我自己去处理……我不想谈这个，事实上我觉得我们的对话没有必要继续下去，再见。”

汤川毫不留情的话语轻而易举地把薰苦心建立起来的心理防线砸得粉碎，她忽然产生一种夺门而去的冲动。可惜汤川已经察觉到她的归来，他不发一言地盯着她，看着她从门廊一步一步地挪到客厅。

“是你打电话告诉我父亲的吗？”问话里没有指责，也没有温情。

“不是。”薰觉得这两个字已经用尽了她所有的气力。

意识到自己的不妥，汤川的气势突然软化，他把手机一扔，瘫倒在沙发上。

“对不起。”良久，汤川闷闷地道歉。

薰快步朝着汤川走去，半跪在沙发前，想握住他的手，但汤川躲开了。

“对不起，请让我冷静一下。”

薰没有多说什么，默默走进厨房，泡上一杯速溶咖啡，放到他面前。

“如果你无法承担痛苦的话，请也让我一起分担。”

汤川接过咖啡，一小口一小口喝起来。

薰站在那里，眼睁睁看着他慢慢把一杯咖啡喝完，把空杯子放到茶几上后陷入沉默，她的心也渐渐从高处坠落至深渊。

“我先回房了。”她转身往主卧走去，身后传来他的声音。

“我把我的东西搬到客房，我想我需要一点时间和空间。”

薰不知道汤川学所指的“一点时间”是多久，或者说，她不知道那“一点时间”是以平常人的标准还是以天体物理学的标准来衡量。也许这并不重要，在那个被称作“家”的建筑物里，每一分每一秒都显得那么漫长。

在过去的两个多礼拜里，他们成为了共居在同一屋檐下的陌生人。汤川开始早出晚归，虽然以前他也试过加班工作，但现在的他似乎已经把第十三研究室彻底当成家。更重要的是，一旦他们眼神有所接触，汤川总会下意识地低头躲避匆匆离开现场，生怕她会突然打开话匣子。美智子妈妈和友子阿姨偶尔会打电话来旁敲侧击，而薰都是强打精神应付过去，可惜她的强颜欢笑总是骗不了家人，美智子和友子似乎都意识到她的言不由衷。

昨天晚上，薰终于受够了这种“相敬如冰”的日子，下班后特地买了他俩最爱吃的寿司到帝都大学探班，盯着门外“物理学科第十三研究室”的牌子足足五分钟，她终于鼓起勇气敲了敲门。

“请问有人吗？”

“请进。”那是栗林的声音。

“打扰了，你们还在忙吗？”薰推门进去，只见栗林在一旁收拾东西，而她丈夫则在书桌前奋笔疾书。

不知道是因为薰的突然到访还是她从未有过的拘谨，栗林显得有点惊讶。“汤川太太，您来了。我们不忙，正好我们的实验告一段落，学生们都走了，我收拾一下也准备下……”

“栗林。”汤川放下笔。“我们把实验数据复查一遍吧。”

“汤川老师，实验数据什么的不着急吧，我已经告诉家人今天会提早下班，而且您太太也……”栗林试图争辩。

“把实验数据和相关资料拿过来，我想在今天之内复查完毕。”汤川冷冷重申。

认命放下手中的东西，栗林翻出一个文件夹，放到汤川的桌上。

汤川瞥了一眼。“我指的是这段时间的实验数据，而不是今天的实验数据，你把近期的实验报告都找出来。”

“那岂不是要通宵？”栗林大惊失色。

“所以我才要你留下来和我一起复查。”汤川头也没有抬地回答。

栗林偷偷瞄了薰一眼，略带同情的目光让薰如芒在背。把寿司放在实验桌上，她硬生生挤出一个微笑。

“既然你们有工作要忙，我就不打搅了。这些寿司你们趁新鲜吃了吧，请保重身体。”

回应她的是栗林尴尬的神情以及汤川置若罔闻的态度。

头一次，她意识到自己被隔绝于他的世界之外。

头一次，她不知道自己能否坚持到“一点时间”的尽头。

又一个无眠的夜晚过去了。

薰挣扎着从床上爬起来，走进主卧洗手间，从镜箱内取出止头痛药丸和遮瑕粉底液，重复着最近每天上班前都要做的“修葺”工作。整理好妆容走出客厅，汤川不出意外地早已离家上班。桌上照旧给她留了一份早餐，尽管营养均衡样子精美，但实质上已经失去了温度，让人提不起胃口，薰把早餐拿进厨房倒掉后给自己泡了一杯浓浓的黑咖啡，以此开始新的一天。

“内海前辈！”

在办公室中撰写报告的薰回过头。 “丹子？好久没见！”丹子是以前薰在贝塚北警署交通科的后辈。

“嗯，正好来厅里办事，所以顺便过来看看前辈，听说前辈前段时间登记结婚了，恭喜恭喜。”生性热情的丹子给薰一个大大拥抱。

“呃，谢谢。”薰有些局促。

丹子上下打量着薰。“内海前辈脸色不是很好，黑眼圈都出来了，要多多注意休息。”

“丹子，人家新婚燕尔，有些事情看破不说破。还有，她现在不姓内海，你要叫她汤川前辈。”不知道从哪里冒出来的草薙打趣着。

“谢谢草薙前辈的提点。汤川前辈，你们打算什么时候正式举行婚礼啊？”丹子从善如流地改口。

“他工作比较忙，我们暂时还没有计划。”薰尴尬地回应。

“哦，那日期定下来之后不要忘了给我发请帖，我先走啦，两位前辈。”丹子朝薰和草薙鞠躬道别。

“对了，汤川。”草薙开玩笑地称呼着薰。“跟你家那位说一下，有空的话也要陪陪我这个孤家寡人喝酒，别总是见色忘友。”

薰心想今天可能不是她的幸运日。“你可以自己打电话给他，他最近都在加班，我也不是常常能够见到他。”

“这家伙居然为了工作冷落新婚娇妻？”草薙一开始稍显惊讶，细想后便也释然。“也是，他要不是这性格的话，也就不是怪人伽利略了，可真是难为你。难得最近咱们没什么大案子，本还想建议你趁着这段清闲跟汤川去度个蜜月，真是可惜啊。”

对此，薰只能无语苦笑。

正在和锅碗瓢盆奋战的薰听到开门声，从厨房探出头来，意外发现汤川居然回家了。

“今天怎么那么早？”藏不住的雀跃。

“嗯，实验进行得比较顺利。”淡然的语气。

“我在做青椒肉丝，你先坐会儿，很快就可以吃饭了。”

“哦，好的，我先去洗个澡。”汤川的脚步声从门廊延伸至卧室，不一会儿，主卧洗手间隐隐约约传来了水流声。

当薰终于完成了自己的得意之作时，一身清爽的汤川身穿居家服出现在厨房。“让我来端出去吧。”

“好，我来盛米饭。” 薰笑着让出位置，心道今天其实是她的幸运日。

两人在饭桌相对而坐，共同分享着薰做的青椒肉丝和蛋花汤。

“我跟你说，现在这道青椒肉丝的卖相可比当年的好多了，而且味道同样还是一级棒的哦！我今天心血来潮买了材料回来做，正巧你赶得上。”薰给汤川夹了一筷子菜。

汤川端起碗尝了一口，客气地说道。“很好吃，谢谢。”

薰设想过他会傲娇地回应或者毒舌地点评，却没有预料到汤川的反应如此见外，原本的一丝期待也飞到九霄云外。“嗯，你喜欢就好。”

接下来的用餐时间，两人恪守“食不言寝不语”的准则，绝不多说一句话。薰觉得再这样下去的话她要么崩溃要么消化不良，放下筷子，匆匆说了声“我吃饱了”后便急着逃离餐桌。

汤川一个人在餐桌前默默解决掉饭菜后把碗筷拿到厨房进行清洗。大约过了一个小时，他从厨房出来，敲了敲主卧的门。“我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”

半躺在床上的薰放下手中的平板电脑，看着汤川。汤川走到一旁的椅子上坐下，与她四目交投。

“你这个周末要值班吗？”

“我周末休假，怎么了？”

“父亲今天打电话给我，让我们周末过去神奈川一趟。”

“好的，我提前买点礼物给他带过去。”

“随便你。”

气氛再一次变得诡异。

“既然这样的话，我不打扰你休息，我先过隔壁写论文。”汤川说罢准备起身离开。

“学！”薰叫住他，直觉告诉她不可以再让这种莫名的冷战继续下去。“我知道你接受不了，但你不能一直这样逃避下去。她终究是你的母亲，这个事实不会因为你置之不理而不复存在，心结始终是要人去解开。我知道你现在很无措，但你至少可以试着和我谈谈，让我和你一起面对，拜托你不要再自我封闭了。”

汤川望着薰。“你应该很清楚，我不想站在狗粪便旁左思右想为什么会那么臭，同样我没有兴趣处理这种复杂的纠葛，请不要逼我浪费时间在感情上。还有，如果她是我母亲的话，那你就应该是我妹妹而不是我太太，这种说法完全不符合逻辑。对不起，我还有论文要赶，失陪了。”

脚步声渐渐远去，薰把头埋到床单里，灰色的床单上留下一道蜿蜒的泪痕。

汤川学的父亲居住在东京以南神奈川县的一家养老院内，这是薰第二次登门拜访，心境却与前一次有着天壤之别。三个礼拜前，她以儿媳妇的身份第一次来到这里拜会公公，内心羞怯紧张的她一度踌躇不前，当时汤川学全程紧握着她的手，无言地给予她力量和信心。尔今重临旧地，两人却是一前一后刻意保持着一臂的距离，近在咫尺却难以触及。

刚走进前院，便看见汤川学的父亲拄着拐杖在花园散步。即使因为数年前脑溢血而导致不良于行，汤川荣次仍然坚持每天进行定量锻炼，想来汤川学的自律性乃传袭自此。

“汤川爸爸。”薰率先打招呼。“你今天精神看起来不错哦。”

汤川学自然地把手里的袋子递给薰，走上前搀扶着父亲。

“小薰，阿学。”汤川荣次用拐杖指了指大门。“我们进去再说。”

阳光透过落地玻璃窗散落在养老院的会客区，三人围坐在四方桌前。

“汤川爸爸，这是给您买的长者维他命，据说这个对身体有好处；这里还有一些水果您留着慢慢吃，不过一定要留意血糖。”薰打开袋子，展示着慰问品。

“好好，谢谢小薰。”汤川荣次笑着接过袋子。

“您今天让我们过来有什么事吗？”汤川学单刀直入。

“今天我请了一个人过来。”汤川荣次向远处坐在沙发上的人影点点头。“我想，我们三个人是时候该开诚布公地谈谈了。”

美智子缓缓走过来，坐在薰和汤川荣次之间的空位上，与汤川学正面相对。

“妈妈！”薰失声惊叫，汤川学不禁握拳。

“你给我坐下！”汤川荣次喝止了意图起身离去的汤川学。“在大阪发生的事，美智子都告诉我了，你现在和薰的情况，我也能猜出十之八九。作为父亲，我一直不干涉你个人的生活，但是有些话，我希望你能够听进去。”

“当年我和你母亲离婚的时候，你祖母强烈要求把你留在汤川家，加上当时以你母亲的经济状况，的确很难承担起抚养的责任，所以最后决定让你随我生活。后来因为工作调动我带着你搬到北海道，让你们母子失去联系，是我的不是。

退休之后，我重新与你母亲取得联系，并将你俩的近况跟对方转达。我试过安排你们见面，但当时你说不想改变现状，虽然不理解，但我们也都尊重你的选择。

没有人能够想象得到你们会以这种关系在那样的情况下相见，事已至此，你和小薰的关系已成定局，她和小薰的关系也不会改变，你唯一能做的就是接受这个现实，不要让我们上一代的纠葛影响到你们的感情。”

美智子接过话，“我知道你很难接受，如果你觉得不自在，你不需要再见到我，我也不会再来东京打扰你们的生活。我唯一的希望是你能够和小薰幸福生活下去。”

“当事物已经发生质变，一句‘不打扰’并不能让它恢复原状。你们怎么想跟我与我无关，同样，我自己的事我自己会去解决。”汤川学冷冷地说道。

“你解决的方法就是自我逃避？”汤川荣次质问。

“这是你教我的！”汤川学剑拔弩张地反驳。

“够了。”一直在旁边静默不语的薰开口制止将要发生的争拗，她凝视着汤川学，仿佛第一次看清眼前人。“我只想问你一句，如果你事先知道的话，你是不是就不会和我结婚？”

“我不能对已经发生的事情作假设性回答。”汤川学如是说。

“那我换一个问法。你是不是后悔了？”

面对薰的问题，汤川学沉默许久，“我不知道。”

“好，那我知道了。”薰反常地露出了笑容。“如果出发点是错误的话，无论大家怎么努力，最终也只会和目标渐行渐远，这样的话倒不如及时纠错。既然你不想面对复杂的关系，最直接的方法就是我不再和你扯上关系。”

说罢她站起身，向美智子和汤川荣次深深地鞠了一躬，抬头迎向汤川学的目光。

“我们离婚吧。”

在养老院摊牌之后，薰留下汤川学，自行开车送美智子到新干线车站回大阪。一路上，美智子几次欲言又止。

“我不希望你冲动行事。”

“正好相反，我从来没有这样深思熟虑过。夫妻之道贵乎坦诚，我宁愿他跟我吵一架也总好过自我封闭。婚姻不可能总是一帆风顺，如果遇上挫折就采取鸵鸟政策，这段关系也无法持续下去，通过这件事早点认清这个事实未尝不是好事。”

经历过一段失败婚姻的美智子不得不同意薰的看法。

“这句话我在你执意从警时就跟你说过——不管你作出任何决定，妈妈永远都会支持你。”

“以后我可真就指望您了。”

经过在车上跟美智子的一番详谈，薰开始策划没有汤川学的将来。

到役所索取《离婚申报》、整理手头上的工作、回家打包行李……逐条执行着清单上的事项，薰觉得自己像是在筹备一场告别仪式，与这段婚姻告别，与从前的自己告别。这段时间她一次也没有和汤川学碰过面，原来只要大家同时躲避对方，即使相处一室，也可以做到不复相见。偶尔她会听到隔壁房间里传来敲键盘的声音或是门外经过的脚步声，提醒自己不是这房子的唯一住客，每天餐桌上还是给她留着做好的丰盛早餐，可她只是让它待在原地，直至晚上被某人收拾干净。

今天薰特意约了草薙和城之内晚餐，地点定在警视厅附近的烤肉店。草薙落座后左顾右盼，“你家那位呢？还在研究室加班？”

“今天就只有我和你跟城之内。”薰把菜单递给草薙。“我们是先点菜，还是等城之内小姐过来再决定。”

“点菜的话还是等城之内吧。”

话音刚落，城之内风尘仆仆地走过来。“不好意思，刚刚完成一份报告。点好菜没？”

“没有，就等你发拍板。”草薙代为回答。

点好了菜之后，城之内转向薰。

“你今天特定请我们吃饭，是有事相求吗？”

草薙以同样的好奇眼神看着薰。

“先吃再说吧。”薰笑笑不回答。

城之内和草薙对望一眼，很有默契地转换话题。

酒足饭饱，三人各自点了杯啤酒围着尚未熄灭的烤肉炉寒暄。

“好了小薰，现在该揭盅了吧，有什么需要我们帮忙？事先声明，如果是请我当伴娘的话，我拒绝。我已经过了穿粉红伴娘礼服抢花球的年龄了。”城之内半开玩笑半认真地说。

从手袋里拿出填好的《离婚申报》，薰把它递给城之内。

“之前《结婚申报》上的见证人是城之内前辈和草薙前辈两位，一事不劳二主，这次希望二位也能够在见证人一栏签字。”

“什么？小薰，你要和汤川离婚？”草薙从城之内那里一把夺过《离婚申报》细细查看，发现汤川尚未在上面签字。“发生什么事情了？汤川他知道吗？”

“我上周末跟汤川老师提了，他没有反对。我们之间存在一些不可调和的矛盾，离婚是最简单的解决办法。”炭火烤肉炉的烟雾让薰的眼睛发疼。

“这……我不能签。”草薙放下《离婚申报》，犹豫许久后抛下一句话。

“我明白，我早已预料到前辈需要跟另一方先确定。城之内小姐呢？”薰望着城之内。

“可以告诉我发生什么事情吗？”城之内凝视着这个她视若妹妹的后辈。

“这涉及个人隐私，我不便多说，只能说我们处理问题上存在原则性分歧。这样的分歧在朋友之间可能无伤大雅，但在夫妻关系当中却是致命的。”薰握住城之内的手。“我已经想好了，长痛不如短痛，这样对大家都好，城之内小姐就相信我的判断吧。”

城之内叹了口气，从手袋里掏出笔和印章，在《离婚申报》见证人栏上签字盖章。“既然你都说到这个份上了，我也只好支持你。”

草薙还是不死心。“小薰，我知道汤川是个怪人，可是……真的到了无法挽救的地步了吗？”

“我也不知道是无法挽救还是不想挽救，不过结果也没差。”薰苦笑了一下。“对了，我已经跟间宫透了口风，我打算辞职，明天正式提交辞呈。如果上头批准我用积累下来的假期扣除接下来的工作日的话，我应该很快就可以离开了，当然离开前我会做好工作交接。”

“什么？”这下草薙和城之内彻底失去冷静。

“小薰，你这可要考虑清楚啊。离婚也就算了，为什么要还要辞职？这不是你一直以来的理想和目标吗？”城之内苦口婆心地劝说。

“是啊，你好不容易才升到总厅，我们都知道你这一路走来有多艰难。为什么要连工作都放弃呢？”草薙对此也甚是不解。

“因为不爱了。”薰一口气喝光杯子里的啤酒。“忽然觉得所有的激情都已经燃烧殆尽，如果没有一腔热血的话，再干下去也只会成为一个得过且过的老油条，还不如离开东京，换个新环境。我累了，想好好休息之后再重新开始。”

城之内跑到薰旁边给了她一个拥抱， “以后有什么打算？”

“我想搬去大阪，毕竟我妈妈和阿姨都在那边。”

看着城之内和薰相拥而泣，草薙觉得是时候要跟汤川好好聊聊了。

薰在第二天向间宫管理官提交了辞职报告，因为眼下组里难得没有任何案子，间宫大方批准了薰用假期抵扣剩余工作日的请求，让薰得以在一周内正式离职。草薙听到这个消息之后没有说什么，只是心情复杂地拍了拍她的肩膀。

薰听见草薙打电话约了汤川今天晚上喝酒，她知道自己势必会成为他们谈话的内容。前一天晚上，她把《离婚申报》放在餐桌上，今天一早那张表格压在一份烤吐司下面，上面仍旧欠缺他的签名。薰搞不懂汤川的想法，但不管怎样，她已经决定离开，就如同当年只身前往美国进修一般，虽不舍但不悔。

汤川回家时已将近午夜，他在主卧门前逗留许久，最终鼓起勇气敲了敲门。“我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”多么熟悉的对白。

汤川还是坐在上次那张椅子上与靠在床前的薰相互对望。他的身上残留着淡淡的酒气，眼神却无比清澈。这是薰在近半个月来第一次得以看清他的眼睛，此前每逢眼神接触，他总会不由自主地躲避。此刻的他也在凝视着薰，像是观察什么，也像是诉说着什么。

“为什么要离婚？”单刀直入的问法。

“我以为我已经在养老院那里说得很清楚，这是解决目前这种局面的最简单办法。”直截了当的回答。

“我不觉得问题严重到需要离婚的地步，我们需要好好谈谈。”

“有些话如果一个月前不说、半个月前不说、甚至到了上个礼拜也不说的话，如今也没有必要说下去。希望老师能够尊重我的意愿，我真的很怕我们以后会变成怨偶，我很怕有朝一日会记恨老师。既然如此，倒不如现在大家好聚好散，我不想走到调停离婚那一步。”薰压抑着哭泣的冲动。“我心意已决，希望老师成全。”

面对咬紧牙关强忍泪水的薰，汤川学颇为手足无措。他起身想靠近，但薰本能地躲避着，如是者几个来回，汤川学最终叹了口气，后退两步。

“我先出去，你好好休息，对不起。”

眼泪最终还是如缺堤般涌出。

“我搬出去住，请老师尽快签好字后再与我联系。”发送完上述短信，薰把钥匙和婚戒放在餐桌上，逃难般离开了汤川的公寓，她第一次感谢自己的拖延症，一个多月前搬进来时带的行李大部分都还没有拆封，现在倒也省了不少功夫。

就像此前无数次交手一样，每次只要汤川作出些许让步，她就无可避免地心软，但这一次她知道自己不能妥协，因此她快刀斩乱麻地把大部分的行李打包寄往大阪，同时短租了民宿作为临时居所，期间汤川发了几条试探性的短信，但薰略略看过后便马上删除。她认为只有断了后路，才能真正硬下心肠作出了断。

终于到了正式离职的那天。也许是巧合，薰在当天早上收到汤川的短信，他已经在《离婚申报》上签字。薰约了他下班后在附近的日比谷公园见面。

尽管百感交集千般不舍，薰还是装出一副元气满满的样子度过在东京的最后一天。

“以后不能再跟前辈并肩作战，真感到可惜。”

“不过还是很高兴前辈找到了人生的归宿，汤川教授是个值得托付终身的人。”

“我以为汤川你婚后还会继续工作，没想到会辞职，还是有点意外呢。”

“该不会准备当妈妈了吧？恭喜恭喜！”

“好了！都别说了，说得人家内海怪不好意思的。”草薙出言阻止同仁对薰的调侃。因为离婚的事除了他和城之内以外再无外人知晓，所以大家都以为薰是因为结婚而选择离职，这让知道内情的草薙感到十分不自在。

“草薙你平时开玩笑开得最厉害，怎么现在倒认真起来？是不是伽利略老师跟你说了什么让你不敢欺负汤川薰呀？”不知何时出现的间宫管理官笑着反驳，说罢他扭头看向薰。“汤川，虽然你以后不再是警察，但如果以后我们有什么疑难奇案需要你家教授协助的话，你可要帮忙说服的哦。”

“你尽管让草薙前辈去跟他说。”薰的强颜欢笑在众人的恭贺之下显得苦涩无比。

拿着一束厅里赠送的告别鲜花，薰轻装简行走入日比谷公园。今天一大早她已经把个人行李寄存在车站附近，待一切完结后便可步行到东京站乘车前往大阪。暮春的日比谷阳光明媚，樱花季临近尾声，公园里赏樱踏春的游人大为减少。小山坡上一棵樱花树正迎风摇曳，树上樱花随风散落大半，暗香若有似无，枝丫隐现新绿，汤川学站在樱花树下注视着迎面走过来的薰。

“让老师久等了。”薰向着汤川微微鞠躬。

汤川把一个文件袋递给她。

薰打开瞄了一眼，里面是一份已经填写完整的《离婚申报》，不但汤川签好字，就连草薙也在见证人一栏签名盖章。

“这是你想要的东西。”

就在那个瞬间，薰不免问自己，这真的是自己想要的吗？

阻止自己胡思乱想，薰狼狈地把文件袋塞到随身手袋里。意识到手上还拿着离职花束，薰把那束开得正灿烂的鲜花双手递给汤川学。

“今天是我在警视厅的最后一天，这是同事们送的花。转赠给老师，就当是饯别礼物。”

接过花束，汤川注视着薰，默默说道。“这不是我想要的。”

“老师……”

“我给了你你想要的东西，但那并不是我所想要的，我不想离婚，我们可以谈谈吗？”

“对不起，老师。”薰含泪摇头。“太晚了。我买了车票回大阪，要是再不赶过去就太晚了。”

汤川凝眸半晌。“薰，祝你永远幸福”

“再见老师，一切保重。”

直到最后我还是完全搞不懂这个人。

在一片哀愁的粉红色中，“汤川薰”这个名字伴着落樱随风消失在花香里。


	3. 第二部 最爱

汤川学曾经以为，只要你拥有足够理性，人生是可以计划的。

从小到大，他便是沿着这样的路一步一步走过来：在对自我进行理性分析的前提上制定目标设想，据此设计出实施方案并予以执行，期间尽可能摒除不可控因素，出现错误后及时修正，就算得到的结果与最初假设有所出入，其负面影响也会在可承受范围内。

“感情”在他看来是人生最大的不可控因素，它不遵循任何逻辑，也不能以任何数值公式去计算衡量，与其苦苦执着于此，倒不如将它摒除在规划之外。他按照这样的守则建构出一个理性的自我世界，为自己的心筑起一道固若金汤的屏障。即使因此被称为“怪人”，他也并不在乎。

内海薰的出现扰乱了他原先有序的人生。她冲动、热情、追求直觉、不讲逻辑，但却像异性磁极般对他产生强大的引力。一开始这种引力只存在于工作上，让他心甘情愿一次次为她破解疑难。栗林曾问过他，最初答应草薙协助调查只是碍于同窗之谊，之后为什么会继续为了毫无交情的内海殚精竭虑？他当时回答说自己只是对那些未解之谜感兴趣。事实上，他还抱着一种连自己都不敢承认的炫技心态——希望通过解开谜题让那个直呼不可能的小女警大吃一惊。这种小男生般的幼稚想法一度令他感到疑惑和羞怯，然而他并不讨厌这种感觉。

石神事件几乎瓦解了他多年来的信念，就连那道屏障也差点挡不住悲伤的侵袭。当他被消极情绪所笼罩的时候，是她默默为他分担着痛苦。虽然石神不顾一切的献身使他惧于厘清他和内海之间的情愫，可他却从此慢慢为她放下心防。

他至今也不能确切解释为什么会把锗当作饯别礼物。仅仅是因为它的原子序数？还是因为它的实用性和类钻石结构？又或者是因为她曾经表露过对田上制作的半导体工艺品的喜爱？也许是因为锗是他能够想到送给她的最独特的信物，就像是一道桥连接起属于他的物理世界和她的个人世界。他不知道她有没有读懂这背后的涵义，幸运的是，这道桥梁似乎真的发挥了作用，纵使远隔千山万水，他们的联系并没有中断。他会向她抱怨岸谷的行事作风，她会为此温言安抚细语相劝；他给她寄日本的食杂，而她则以恐龙模型回礼。当工作不再成为唯一的话题时，彼此往来反而更加密切。等到她学成归国，他发现自己已经不满足于朋友的身份。

他以为石神事件和赴美进修是两人关系中最大的挑战，当双方携手渡过甚至走入婚姻后，生活应该如规划般一片坦途，再无波折，毕竟彼此的棱角早在多年合作中得以磨合。然而人生总是充满着不确定因素，当那个人以戏剧化的形式出现在自己面前的时候，他惊恐地发现心里那道固若金汤的屏障在瞬间轰然倒塌。

“汤川老师。”耳边传来栗林的声音。

汤川从漫长的回忆中回过神来，摘下眼镜揉揉鼻梁。“有事吗？”

“有什么事情需要我做的吗？”栗林一脸关切的样子。

“不用了，你下班吧。”汤川礼貌地对栗林说。

“要不然我帮你一起整理文件？”栗林还是不放心。

“没事。”汤川看了眼面前那堆久久未动的文件夹。“我自己处理就好了，你回去陪家人吧。”

栗林欲言又止，最终还是遵命离开，只剩汤川一人在研究室。

汤川忘了自己在研究室里度过了多少个夜晚。说来可笑，此前拼命找理由待在研究室加班，是因为不想面对家里的她；如今留在研究室加班，是因为家里已经没有她。那天薰来探班，汤川故意把栗林搬出来当电灯泡，待她失望离去之后，汤川当即把栗林给打发走一个人独留在此。那天晚上的研究室如同今日一般冷清，汤川隔着办公桌呆望薰常坐的位置。他知晓她的来意，事实上他也受够了当下如履薄冰的日子，只是回忆如荆棘般萦绕心间，稍一不慎就会鲜血淋漓。每次接触到薰期盼相谈的眼神，汤川总有一股难以启齿的愧疚感，想说点什么，却因理不清思绪而张不开口。他深知长此以往会让这段婚姻走上绝路，可他没想到这一天会来得如此地快。

那天薰问他有没有后悔，他想给她一个坚决的否定答案，可他不愿意也不能骗她。向她求婚是他人生中极少数由感性驱动的决定，他以为多年相处中产生的感觉已经足够为两人的情谊下定结论，但面对随之而来的复杂关系，他第一次对自己的决定产生怀疑。他不怀疑自己对薰的感情，但如果时间倒流，他不知道自己是否仍会在思虑周全之前莽撞地走进婚姻。

这段婚姻让他得到了她，也失去了她。

如今一切看起来像是回到了原点：上课、开会、做研究、写论文、吃纳豆餐、和草薙喝酒、独自一人去探望父亲。草薙和父亲有志一同地装作什么事都没有发生过，仿佛薰从未出现在他的生活。草薙试过请他协助调查，遭拒绝后便再也没有提出类似要求。汤川想，他应该对这样波澜不惊的生活感到满足，可他知道，即使现状看上去和从前没什么两样，但自己的人生已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。

薰走了便再也没有找过他，这与汤川的设想并不相符，对此他喜忧参半。他希望利用那张《离婚申报》换取两人交谈的机会，即使这意味着要承受她的怒火和泪水。

他意识到当初的沉默给她带来的伤害，他想让她明白，也许他后悔匆忙走进婚姻，但他从来没有后悔与她相遇。

因为还是喜欢着你，所以还是想见到你。

可惜当汤川意识到这点时，薰已经离开了这座城市。

初夏的大阪比东京略为多雨，汤川拉着行李箱走出车站，扑面而来的雨后清新并未使其心情轻松半分。薰一身休闲打扮按照约定在车站便利店门前等候，望见汤川后默默迎上前。

“对不起，让你久等了。”汤川局促地打招呼。

薰扯出一抹生硬的微笑。“往这边走吧。”

出租车上，两人尴尬地并肩而坐，薰首先打破沉默。

“谢谢你来看她。”

六天前，汤川接到美智子的电话，对方说一周后将要进行心脏手术，希望在手术前见他一面。几经挣扎，汤川搭上了西行的列车。

“她还好吗？”汤川讷讷问道。

“妈妈两个多礼拜前晕倒送医，检查后发现有两条心脏冠状动脉严重堵塞，医生建议尽快实施搭桥手术。手术明天进行，目前她的体征平稳。”薰一脸疲惫。

“你也要多加保重。”汤川犹豫片刻，轻轻拍了拍薰的手背。

薰诧异地看了汤川一眼，似乎不太习惯他的关心。“呃，谢谢。”

两人走进浪速大学医学部附属医院心外科病房，美智子和友子正并排坐在窗前聊天。见到汤川，美智子有些激动。

“阿学！”

汤川僵硬地站在门口，向美智子微微鞠了一躬。

友子识趣起身，“我也差不多要回店里去准备晚市，小薰你送我一程？”

薰答应了一声，帮汤川把行李箱拖到一边，望向美智子，“那我稍后再来看您。”

汤川向友子和薰点头道别，目光落在后者身上。薰耳尖微微发红，匆匆低头离去。

“过来坐吧。”美智子招呼着汤川。

汤川收回目光，走近窗前，坐在美智子身旁的椅子上。

“我以为你不会来见我。”

汤川没有说话。

“我明天就要手术，我想在这之前和你聊聊。”美智子平静地说。

“冠状动脉搭桥术应用多年，是一项非常成熟的医学方法，成功率非常高，您不需要过分担心。”汤川既像是安慰，又像是说教。

“医生也这么说，但手术最严重的后果你我都知道是什么，几率不高却也并不罕见。人到了这个地步，就不能不多想。” 美智子笑了笑，随后正色道。“你一定觉得我是一个坏母亲对不对?”

汤川低下头，“我成长过程中缺乏母亲陪伴是客观事实，但理智告诉我根据当时情况您的做法并无大过。我不愿意过多思考这个问题，因为感情没有逻辑也不能找到答案，所以您也毋需有此假设。”

“不管怎么说，我对你始终怀有愧疚。当年你和你爸爸搬去北海道，我试过打听你们的消息，但寄出去的信如泥牛入海，最终我也死了这条心。没想到我不但错过了你的童年，更拖累了你如今的人生。如果不是我，你和小薰现在应该还是快快乐乐地生活在一起。对不起，对不起。”美智子说着说着不禁潸然泪下。

汤川手忙脚乱地掏出手帕递给美智子，“请不要这样想。”

美智子接过手帕擦干净泪水，抬头看着汤川。“答应我，万一，我是说万一的话，帮我好好照顾你自己，帮我好好照顾小薰。不管她看起来多么硬朗，她终归需要一个可依靠的人。虽然她不是我的亲生女儿，但我看着她长大，她在这世上就我一个近亲，所以我只能把她托付给你，请务必答应我。”

“我答应您，我一定会好好照顾她。”汤川郑重鞠躬点头。

第二天，美智子按照计划接受心脏搭桥手术。进手术室之前，她拉过薰和汤川的手握在一起。

“别担心，我不会有事的。”这是她对薰说的话。

“不要忘记你答应我的事。以及，真的真的对不起。”这是她对汤川说的话。

目送美智子消失在手术室大门之后，薰抽出被汤川紧握的手。扭头对友子说道，“手术估计要进行好几个小时，要不我先送您回去？”

友子摇摇头，“我自己搭车回去就行了，你和阿学在这里守着吧。我回去给大家做好餐食再拿过来。”

薰无力地点点头，友子分别拍了拍薰和汤川的手臂先行离去，汤川学和薰两人一同坐在手术室门外的长椅上等候着。

汤川闭上眼睛，沉浸在回忆当中，全然不知自己此刻的模样是何等脆弱和迷惘。过了许久，一只微凉的手覆在他的手背上。汤川睁开眼睛，薰抓住他的手紧了紧，另一只手拿着一罐咖啡递到他面前。

“先喝点东西吧，老师昨晚一定没睡好。”

汤川做出“谢谢”的口型，接过咖啡却不急着喝。

”妈妈说的话，老师不必过分在意。”看到汤川疑惑地盯着自己，薰进一步解释。“妈妈一直对我们的婚姻失败感到自责。如果她说了什么让你觉得困扰的话，请不要放在心上。”

汤川摇摇头。“她只是担心万一如果发生意外，让我好好照顾你。”

薰不着痕迹地收回手，叹了一口气。“看来在她眼里我还是那个长不大的小女孩，总给别人添麻烦。估计在老师眼里我也是这个样子吧？其实我早已可以独立面对我的人生。我知道她是出自关切之情，但老师不需要因为这样而觉得对我负有责任。”

“既然已经答应了，我就不会轻易放弃。”汤川打开手中的咖啡喝了一口，苦涩顿时在口腔内蔓延。“我想，你还在生我的气？”

薰强颜欢笑道，“科学家果真是不善于探究别人的感情。没有，我已经没有生老师的气，一切都已经过去了。”

汤川的心情并没有因为薰的话而好转。“我当时处理情绪不当，非常抱歉，都是我搞砸了。希望你能给我一个弥补的机会。”

薰把身子往后仰，靠在椅背上，缓缓剖白自己的心路历程。“老实说，我一开始真的很生气，甚至感到怨愤。发生这种意料之外的事情大家都不好过。但为什么我们不能一起去寻求解决的方法？为什么老师总是习惯用逃避去面对情感挫折？除了没有在婚前安排你们见面之外，我自问没做错什么，可为什么我要承受这种相看两相厌的冷暴力？为什么老师不能为了我，为了这段婚姻去改变自己，去修正对待感情的态度？离开东京之后，我开始回想过去那个月发生的种种，那时我才意识到自己犯了一个错误——我居然想强迫一个成年人，一个成熟而固执的成年人去改变自己的行事准则。”薰深深吸了口气，接着说下去。“我和老师认识多年，早知道老师不擅于处理逻辑以外的人事。我以为自己已经接受这样的汤川老师，自己欣赏甚至喜欢这样的汤川老师。可一旦两个人的关系从朋友变成夫妻，这样的特质就会变成相处间的绊脚石。我想要接受这样的你，但是我不能接受一段有距离感的婚姻；我想要改变你，但是改变之后你就不再是那个我喜爱的汤川学。我当时想不透这一点，和老师一个追一个逃上演攻防战，最终落得两败俱伤。不是老师搞砸了，而是我们一开始没有想清楚就贸然选择改变大家的关系，所以才会陷入互相伤害的恶性循环。”

汤川的心一直往下沉。沉默良久，他问了一个最傻的问题。“难道你不再喜欢我了吗？”

“我喜欢月亮，可并不奢望能够移居月球。纵然不能登月，但可以欣赏月亮光华，见证阴晴圆缺，已经是我的福气。”薰再次握住汤川的手。“就算我们不能在一起，我还是要感谢你丰富了我的生命。”

美智子的心脏搭桥手术非常成功，汤川在大阪前后逗留了四天。返回东京后他给薰发过几次短信询问美智子近况，收到回复告知一切安好，语言有礼而不失温度。不温不火的来往并不足以填补汤川内心的缺口，然而理智告诉他薰之前说的话不无道理。是顺从直觉，冒着心碎的风险再赌一把？还是遵循逻辑，认命接受不能再爱的现实？罕有地，汤川陷入了理性和感性的取舍之中。

纠结的状态持续到暑假，趁着学生们放假，汤川和栗林着手整理研究室。用袋子细心包好咖啡色搪瓷杯，汤川准备把它放到储物柜里。“咔”，一不小心杯底碰到硬物发出清脆的响声，汤川把手探入柜中掏出两件色彩缤纷的小工艺品，那正是多年前弓弦自杀事件中死者女儿送给他和薰的玻璃花朵。看着其中一朵花上层层叠叠的四种颜色，汤川不禁想起热衷于研究四色问题的旧友石神哲哉。在审讯室最后一次见到石神的时候，他曾经不解地追问，聪明如石神，为何会为了一个女人落到这种地步吗？石神没有回答，但如今汤川自己似乎找到了答案。

夏天在悄无声息间逐渐远去，一同消失的还有镶嵌在汤川身上多年的铅箭。

有所决定的汤川毅然接受了两个月前物理学会提出的邀约，开始为接下来的一连串工作计划忙碌地准备着。趁着从时间表中挤出来的空档，汤川和父亲一起前往养老院附近的垂钓中心，重温昔日共钓时光。

“你是不是有话要对我说？”汤川荣次一边拿出钓竿一边向儿子发问。

熟练地把鱼饵钩到鱼钩上，汤川手臂用力一甩，鱼线在半空抛出一个完美的弧度。“帝都大学和浪速大学在大阪有一个电磁学合作项目，帝都这边需要派一个物理学者过去负责前期的研究筹备工作，我接受了学会的提名。接下来的五个月我都会在大阪那边驻守，所以也许不能过来探望您。”

汤川荣次语带深意地问道，“仅仅是因为工作？”

汤川沉默不语。

“你还记得小时候我经常带你去钓鱼吗？当时其他钓友的孩子都没有耐性，坐下没多久就跑到一旁去玩，只有你一个人静静地和大人们守在那里，大家夸赞你是一个耐得住寂寞的乖孩子。”注视着平静无波的水面，汤川荣次陷入往日回忆中。“你从小就把自己料理得井井有条，知道家里条件不好，所以从来不提过分要求。你的祖母非常强势，我和你母亲离婚之后，每次你问及你母亲的情况，她总呵斥你让你回房看书，说这些事情不是你需要关心的，你只要安心读书就好。当时我应该阻止你祖母这样做，可我选择了默许。有时候我想，与其说你耐得住寂寞，倒不如说你就是在寂寞中长大的。”

“父亲，请不要这样说，也不要再提这些陈年旧事了。”汤川学平静地开口。

“有些话藏在我心里将近一辈子，你让我说出来。就在今天，仅此一次。”汤川荣次颓唐地摆摆手。“我从不催你结婚生子，不是因为我不在意，而是我自认没有这个资格。我是一个失败的丈夫、懦弱的父亲，我既处理不好个人婚姻，也间接让你学会了逃避感情。我今天真的很高兴，因为你终于决定去学习面对自己的真情实感。不管结果怎样，你起码踏出了第一步。”

汤川学放下手中的钓竿，望向日渐衰老的父亲。“有些事三十年前的汤川学可能不明白，但如今的我或多或少可以理解你们当初的难处。所以请不要再自责，这次我知道该怎么做，这段时间让您担心了。”

汤川荣次露出释怀的笑容。“希望下次你来探望我时，小薰会再度同行。”


	4. 第三部  It’s Only Love

“对不起，我来晚啦。”

“小薰昨晚又熬夜啦？”正在和邻居丸山太太闲聊的友子抬起头，望向匆匆推门而进的薰。

“是啊，一不小心就睡过头了。”薰随手拿起挂在厨房附近的围裙。

“你追电视剧要有节制，别总是看到三更半夜，瞧瞧你的眼圈。”美智子在灶台前一边搅拌着炖肉一边数落着。

“但我真的好多年没有看电视了嘛，以前上学的时候没有时间看全，后来工作了更加没有这闲工夫。好不容易现在晚上打烊后有充裕的私人时间，我打算把那么多年来看过的没看过的陈年电视剧统统重温一遍。”穿好围裙的薰把青丝利落地挽成发髻。“妈妈你先休息一下吧，不要太操劳，我来煮就好了。”

“别别别，我们打开门做生意卖的就是料理。你的烹饪功夫虽说比以前的好了一丢丢，但依旧是赶客水平，你就老老实实帮我打下手吧。”美智子毫不留情地拒绝了薰的请缨。

丸山太太见状加入到谈话中，“小薰，你每天收工后就只窝在小公寓里看电视剧，这有点太浪费青春了吧？要不要我帮你介绍几个青年才俊？”

“我说丸山，你认识的青年才俊有哪几个是我没见过的？小薰现在还不急，你就让她自由发挥吧。”洞悉女儿心态的美智子出言维护。

“是啊，不过小薰要是哪天愿意约会的话一定要跟阿姨我说，不需要以结婚为前提也可以哦。阿姨的小本本上还有几个你没见过的极品，到时候我帮你组织联谊。”友子豪爽笑道。

“等我把积攒下来的电视剧一一看完再说吧。”琼鼻微皱，薰侧身走进厨房，着手每天开店前的准备工作。

汤川学第一次以客人身份光临“姊妹家庭料理”是在一个周四的晚上，其时外头下着滂沱大雨，店内只有两三个客人在用餐，美智子、友子和薰三人懒洋洋地坐在角落里聊天，汤川的出现成功地吸引住所有人的眼光。薰直勾勾地看着他随手把黑色长柄雨伞放入门外的竹制伞桶中，稍稍掀起门帘低头走进店内，利落地脱下略带湿气的煤灰色长风衣。

“欢迎光临！”友子第一个反应过来，顺手推了推薰。

“欢迎光临！”薰条件反射般重复着问候语，机械地上前接过汤川的风衣挂在一旁的挂钩上。

汤川忍笑扫了眼无头苍蝇一样乱窜的薰，抬头看向美智子和友子，弯腰致意。“我来大阪出差公干，不知道晚餐怎么解决，正好这店离浪速大学不远，所以特来拜访。”

美智子强忍激动的心情把汤川领到其中一张桌子前。“菜单都写在墙上，但如果你有什么想吃而上面没有的你尽管说，我……我都可以给你做。”

汤川略略看了下菜单，“炸猪排定食就可以了，来杯冰啤酒。呃，您身体现在好点了吗？”

“好多了，术后恢复得还算可以，谢谢。”美智子一时语塞。“那，我这就去给你准备餐食。”

“小薰！”友子瞪了眼与美智子一样满脸惊惶的薰，小声提醒，“啤酒，擦手巾。”

薰一个指令一个动作地把啤酒斟满放到托盘上，连同擦手巾和杯垫一起端到汤川桌前，一一放下后匆匆说了句“请慢用”便低头躲回吧台后。

汤川似乎对薰的鸵鸟举动毫不在意。优哉游哉地喝完啤酒，吃过美智子精心准备的炸猪排定食后，他放下筷子，从皮夹中掏出钞票放到桌子上，起身朝餐吧后的三人轻轻鞠躬。“非常美味，感谢招待。我接下来会在大阪待一段时间，以后可能常来叨扰，请多多关照。”

随着汤川的翩然远去，一朵调皮的乌云悄然进驻薰那本应平静无波的心中。

舒舒服服泡了个澡，神清气爽的薰捧着一杯奶茶瘫坐在自己租住的小窝里。

初来大阪时，美智子和友子都表示欢迎薰和她们一起同住，可是薰婉拒了，理由是习惯了一个人生活。正好友子的一个朋友决定迁居冲绳，机缘巧合之下，薰才能以超级优惠的价格租下了目前这间位于料理店和美智子家附近的小公寓。

电视剧中的男女主角正上演一场感人至深的生离死别，可惜赚人热泪的演出并没有博得眼前观众的赏识，喝了一口逐渐变凉的奶茶，薰的思绪不自觉地飘到店里新来的熟客身上。

过去的一个月，汤川几乎每隔几天就会光顾姊妹家庭料理，一般都是在周一和周四以及周六的晚上。他和其他人没有过多的交流，通常只会一个人坐在角落的位置或者吧台前，点上一份定食配上冰啤酒默默享用。即便如此，薰还是感到万分不自在，尤其是当接收到对方偶尔飘来的探究眼神时，她觉得自己仿佛成为了实验室里的小白鼠，有好几次她都差点按捺不住意欲下达逐客令，可是美智子雀跃的神情总会让她在最后关头打消这个念头。

放下奶茶，薰从书桌的抽屉里拿出一张临时出入证，名字一栏赫然印着“汤川薰”三个字。登记结婚后不久，她便向厅里提交更名申请，由于正式证件制作周期较长，所以庶务给了她这张为期两个月的临时出入证。怀着复杂的心情，她在离职之后把这张属于“汤川薰”的证件和自己的个人行李一并带来大阪。

“真是搞不懂啊！”皱眉盯着照片上自己如花的笑靥，她决定下次见到汤川时一定要问清楚他葫芦里卖的到底是什么药。

周一晚上，当晚市的准备工作完成后，薰找了个理由劝美智子回家休息。

“小薰说得不错，你最近太劳累了点，虽说昨天周休歇息了一天，但今天你看起来还是有些恹恹的，不如今晚早点回家好好泡个澡睡一觉，反正礼拜一晚上客人一向不多，我和小薰两个人应付得绰绰有余。”友子像是察觉到薰有所计划，主动开口帮忙说服美智子。

既然妹妹和女儿都这样说，美智子也只好从善如流。

“终于决定摊牌啦？”待美智子离开店里，友子似笑非笑地问薰。

“啊？”

“原本以为你最多只能忍两三个礼拜，没想到居然忍了一个月才决定向阿学问个清楚，可见你越发有耐性了。”友子打趣道。

“阿姨！”薰娇嗔佯怒。

“阿姨可不吃这一套，你留着这撒娇的样子给你家教授看去。”友子用手指轻轻点了点薰的额头。

“他不是‘我家的教授’！我们已经毫无关系了，我只是不明白，为什么他还要再度闯进我的生活呢？”薰像是在问友子，又像是在问自己。

友子拍了拍小薰的背部，“离婚并不一定代表两个人的关系已经一刀两断，感情也不是分开了就能毫无眷恋，也许他一直就在你的人生当中并未远离，只是之前你不需要去面对罢了。”

“阿姨明明从来没有结过婚，但却说得好像对婚姻很了解一样。”小薰回嘴。

“没有结过婚并不代表没有爱过啊，我年轻时，不，就算是现在也有不少人追的哦。正是因为对婚姻有深刻的理解，所以才知道自己不适合这种关系。你阿姨我呀，是一匹野马，不，是一匹野斑马。”友子大笑着拍了拍自己身上标志性的黑白条纹夹克。

“也许我也是一匹不适合婚姻关系的野马。”小薰苦笑。

“也许你应该去咨询一下相关学者。”友子一语双关。

汤川在打烊前半小时来到了“姊妹家庭料理”。

“对不起，今天加班得比较晚。”仿如晚归的丈夫对妻子的解释之语。

“没关系，这位‘客人’。”薰一边强调着，一边把汤川带到角落的位置。“您这边请坐。今天准备的菜肴快卖完了，而且妈妈一早回了家休息，所以可供您选择的菜式并不多。”

“她身体还好吗？”汤川关心道。

察觉到汤川的关切，一股暖意涌上小薰心头。“妈妈还好，只是我们希望她不要太操劳，所以趁着客人不多让她提早回家休息而已。老师想吃点什么？”

敏锐地捕捉到薰若有似无的温柔，汤川决定乘胜追击。“我想吃你做的青椒肉丝，还要一杯冰啤酒。”

就知道不能对汤川学心软！薰忿忿不平地想。正打算拒绝，友子的声音从一旁传来。“顾客就是上帝，既然上帝这样要求，小薰你就去做吧，权当练练手好了。反正这是唯一一个我不怕被你厨艺赶跑的客人。”最后一句嘀咕只有薰听得见。

薰涨红着脸领命走到后厨开始做菜。 半晌，她端出来一盘看起来还过得去的青椒肉丝放到桌上，随后坐到汤川对面，拿起筷子递给汤川。“请吧。”

一口气喝完冰凉沁爽的啤酒，汤川接过筷子小心翼翼地夹起一箸看起来勾芡过重的肉丝放进嘴里细细咀嚼。

“怎么样？”薰状似随意地问。

“卖相比之前的好，起码食材切得漂亮多了。”汤川笑说。

薰闻言十分尴尬。“那些材料都是妈妈预先切好的啦。”

“我倒是更喜欢你在研究室里乐呵呵地做的那道青椒肉丝。”汤川又夹了一箸，“当时没有告诉你，那道菜虽然卖相糟糕，但真的很好吃，不合常理地好吃。”

“老师为什么会来大阪？为什么会到店里来？我不相信你仅仅是为了吃饭，浪速大学可是有食堂的。”尝了一口自己做的菜，薰低声问出那个积压许久的问题。

汤川放下筷子，认真地看着薰。“我想再一次探讨我们关系的可行性。”

“老师不像是一个不能接受失败的人。”

“我可以接受失败，但是我不能接受因为我个人操作失误而导致的失败。再给我一次纠错的机会，让我证明我的一个假设。”

“你的假设？你又有什么假设？还是又要等证实后你才能告诉我？”薰不耐烦地移开视线。

“我相信我能够给你幸福，我也相信你就是那个为我带来幸福的人。我希望你能够和我一起去论证。”

薰不可置信地盯着汤川学。“老师还是不懂，我们是两类人，勉强迎合对方是不会有幸福的。”她叹了口气，起身收走空酒杯。“我给你倒杯水吧。”

汤川望着薰的背影若有所失，一时不知如何向她表达自己的内心情感。此时，一个人影出现在桌旁。“介意我坐下吗？”

汤川认出那是店里的熟客笠原，笠原年约三十七八，自来熟性格总爱和其他客人搭讪，还曾试过跟汤川聊体育话题，可惜他对利用流体力学对球类运动进行分析的那一套似乎不太感兴趣。

“请坐。”

“我刚刚看到你和小薰在聊天，虽然听不见内容，但看样子你们还挺投契的。”笠原侃侃而谈，毫不在意自己是否显得失礼。

“是吗？”汤川暗忖此人眼力之差。

“我想约小薰出去很久了，但总怕她回绝。你看着和她很熟哦，还能让她给你做菜。老实交代，你和小薰是什么关系？你看我还有机会追她吗？”笠原一脸八卦的样子不像是追求者，倒像是看客。

“我是她的......”

“他是我哥！”薰板着脸端着两杯水走回来，重重地把其中一杯放在笠原跟前。“笠原先生你这玩笑也太失礼了。”

“小薰害羞了哦。”笠原没有把薰的不满放在心上，搂着汤川的肩膀继续插科打诨。“原来是大舅子啊，来来来，不要喝水，我们来喝啤酒，我来敬大舅子一杯，希望大舅子帮忙美言几句。友子，给我们上两杯大舅子最爱喝的那个牌子的干啤酒！”

薰瞟了汤川一眼，深知他应付不了笠原这种人来疯的性格，同时又害怕他误会自己与笠原的关系，更为自己脱口而出的回答和心中的异样情愫而感到不安。就在这时，友子正好端着两杯啤酒走过来，陷入混乱状态的薰仿佛鸵鸟看到沙堆一般。

“笠原先生，你先放开他，我来陪你喝。”薰一口气干掉一杯啤酒。

“薰......”汤川意欲阻止。

“好，我跟！”笠原干掉剩下那杯啤酒。“再来！”

喝开了的薰跑到餐吧前接了四杯啤酒，“我陪你喝，但你以后不许再对其他客人说无礼的话。”说罢连喝两杯。

“好，我在这里先给大舅子道个歉。”笠原又干了一杯，当他准备喝第三杯的时候，友子阻止了他。

“我说笠原，你明天一早还要上班，两杯啤酒差不多了。”

“我明天中午才开工，最后一杯我替你喝。”酒兴大发的薰干掉最后一杯啤酒。

送走依旧清醒的笠原后，友子望向半醉不醉的薰和一旁尴尬的汤川。

“打烊工作我来做就好了，你帮我把小薰送回家吧。”友子对汤川说。

“我没有醉。”薰嚷嚷道。

“就算你没有醉，但一个满身酒气的女子夜晚独自走在街上，很容易惹出不必要的麻烦。”友子从收银台扯过一张便条贴写下两行字递给汤川。“她一个人住在附近的公寓，这是地址。”

“我知道自己住哪里，我又没有醉，你不用给他地址！”

没有理会薰的抗议，汤川接过便条贴，反手拉着她走出店门。

远眺两人渐行渐远的背影，友子脸上浮现一抹意味深长的笑容。

“谢谢老师送我回来，我有点累，恕不招待了。”薰扭头走进玄关，没有留意汤川正紧随其后。

“你这房子挺不错的。”汤川越过薰径自走到客厅环顾四周。“我刚在楼下看到明天是可燃垃圾回收日，你这还有一大堆没有处理。”指指厨房的垃圾。“既然你累了，我帮你把垃圾拿下去。”

懒得跟他争辩，薰无力地摆摆手。“那就麻烦老师，离开时请顺道把门关上，不送了。”

汤川处理好垃圾后折返薰的住处，正好撞见她一个人在茶几前自饮。

“你在店里已经喝了好几杯啤酒，不要再喝了。”

没有理会汤川的劝喻，薰又开了一罐啤酒。“我怎么一点也不奇怪老师会去而复返呢？哦对，这就是汤川学的风格！当你以为自己终于可以放下他，偏偏他又会回头让你无所适从。”

“薰......”汤川无言以对。

“来，敬老师，不，敬老哥一杯！”薰举起手中的啤酒。

“你真的是醉了。”汤川弯腰一手扶着薰的肩膀，一手拿过她的啤酒。

“我没有醉，是你之前说的。你说如果妈妈是你的母亲的话，那我就应该是你的妹妹而不是太太，我现在已经不是你的太太了，那我就只能是你妹妹，你的关系复杂的不讲逻辑的狗！便！便！妹！妹！”薰孩子气地拨开汤川的手。

“我说这话时正在气头上，并不是存心要激怒你。”汤川轻轻放下啤酒，屈膝坐到薰的旁边。

“但你为什么要向我撒气？我又没做错什么！你已经伤害了我，这是客观事实。”薰索性趴在茶几上嚎啕。“为什么我不能像小雪那样有个一往情深的小哥，雅也名义上也是小雪的哥哥，但他从来不会向小雪撒气也不会伤害小雪，最重要的是，他不会像老师一样玩‘逃避可耻但有用’这一套。”

“我不知道你说的人是谁。”无奈地守着眼前语无伦次的女子，汤川记得岸谷美砂也曾在自己面前发酒疯，与当时无动于衷的心情不同，现在的他内心充斥着怜惜和内疚。

“柏木雅也，一个比你帅比你年轻比你深情的人！”薰拾起一旁的电视剧影碟比划着。“为什么小雪能够有个那么好的小哥，而我只能配一个不懂爱情的怪人？”

汤川搂住哭得稀里哗啦的薰。“因为这个怪人想把你留在他的世界里。他之前搞砸了，但他现在真心希望去学习建立一段关系，你就给他一个补考的机会吧。”

薰没有回答，只是一味在汤川的怀里痛哭，像是要把这几个月来的委屈和心酸全都发泄出来。过了许久，停止抽泣的她挣扎着坐直身体，转身背向汤川。

“老师，你其实知道我并没有真醉，只是借酒装疯罢了？”声音沙哑，神智清醒。

“那你也应该知道我是认真的。”

“酒疯我发够了，话我也听到了，我现在想一个人独处。”薰起身跌跌撞撞走进卧室。

汤川盯着紧闭的房门低声叹谓，“那我先走了，你好好休息，祝你有个好梦。”

同一时间，薰倚靠在房门的另一端掩面长息。

第二天，薰顶着一双肿成核桃的熊猫眼出现在店里，毫不意外地再次遭到美智子的数落。“跟你说过多少次，不要熬夜看剧，对身体不好，你总是不听。都多大的人了，别老是沉迷在电视剧里。”

回忆起自己昨晚说过的醉话，薰的脸色愈加灰败。

幸好美智子没有穷追猛打，责备几句后也就高高举起轻轻放下。薰松了一口气，猜想友子应该没有把自己做的蠢事告知美智子。

“我昨晚送笠原出门时已经跟他打过预防针，不用担心你‘酒国女侠’的事迹会宣扬出去。怎么样？阿姨够义气吧？”趁美智子在后厨忙乎，友子得意地向薰邀功。“作为谢礼，不如跟阿姨透露一下昨晚下半场的情况？”

“什么事情都没有发生，不好意思让您失望了。”薰无精打采地说到。

“真的？”友子怀疑地盯着薰。“那你眼睛的浮肿一定是因为昨晚看了不少文艺大悲剧造成的咯？”

“阿姨！”薰不胜其扰，挠了挠头。“他送了我回家之后我们简单地聊了一下，他希望我们可以重头再来。”

“那你怎么看？”友子泡了杯绿茶递给薰。“喝下去，可以帮你的眼睛消肿。”

接过杯子，薰深深吸了一口茶香。“我不知道，我真的不知道。我不能说自己对他完全没有感情，但我是真的害怕。”

“所以这次逃避的人变成了你。”友子犀利地挑明。

“与其说是逃避，倒不如说我已经没有信心去经营一段感情，更加没有勇气去面对可能出现的失败。”薰呷了口茶，缓缓说道。

友子拍了拍薰的肩膀，“两个人的事情照理说外人不适合多嘴。但依我看傲娇如汤川学都能够放下身段主动找你，就说明他已经想通了，你不妨趁着这段时间好好考察一下。不要给自己太大的压力，也不要因为一时的心灰意冷而错失所爱。不管怎么样，阿姨永远站在你这边，就算阿学是我的外甥也不例外。”

“如果你不说最后一句的话可能会更有说服力。”薰讥笑着把剩下的绿茶一饮而尽。

刚刚完成设备调试的汤川接到草薙的电话。

“大阪的天气怎么样？”草薙仍旧是一派吊儿郎当的口吻。

“气温宜人，偶尔多雨，具体信息你可以直接上网查询或者观看天气预报。我猜你打电话来不是为了聊天气。事先声明，我最近没有多余的时间，有什么案子请自行解决。”汤川漫不经心地回答。

“别把我想那么功利好不好？我打电话给你不一定是为了查案。”草薙不满嚷嚷。

“既然知道我人在大阪，你打来肯定不是为了邀酒。而且你最近不是正在负责一起连环恶意伤人事件吗？草薙组长的英姿在大阪的电视新闻里也能看得到，我还以为你在上班时间打电话来就是为了这个。”汤川边说边走向个人临时办公室。

“这案件昨晚破了，我今天休假。其实如果不是因为某人气走了我的得力下属，说不定这案子早就水落石出。”草薙气死人不偿命地回击。

“所以你打给我就是为了炫耀和补刀？”汤川皱眉。

“没有，我哪会那么无聊。我打电话是想问一下你那边目前进度如何。”言谈间颇有隔岸观火的态势。

故作不知草薙所问何物，汤川随手拿起桌上的设备调试报告。“我这边进展还算顺利，上个礼拜新到了一批实验器材，今天调试完其中一台设备，估计过几天会和浪速大学的几个相关部门的负责人再开一次碰头会。”

“我不是问你工作进展，我是问你和你那位怎么样？她现在还在气头上吗？你有没有跟人家道歉？”草薙直接挑明来意。

汤川不知该如何回答，草薙只知他和薰产生矛盾而导致婚变，却不知道箇中复杂缘由，更不知这殊非道歉谢罪就可以解决。

没有等到汤川的回应，草薙继续道，“照我说小内海不是不讲理的人，你俩坐下来好好谈谈，说不定事情会有转机呢？你都为了她专程跑到关西去了，她应该能够看到你的诚意。”

“小内海？”汤川莫名觉得这个称呼有点刺耳。

草薙大笑，“你不喜欢我喊她小薰，她又和你离婚了，我不叫她小内海应该叫什么？前汤川太太还是原内海小姐呀？”

汤川无语。

“喂，我说，你到底有没有试着跟她谈谈？”

草薙一再追问下，汤川终于闷闷地开腔。“我向她表达了我的愿望，可她没有给我明确的答复，只是大哭一场，然后说想一个人静静。”

“最起码她这次没有像离婚时那样冷静决绝，估计她的内心正在挣扎，这样说来你还是有机会的。”草薙作出判断。

“何以见得？”汤川对草薙人生导师般的口吻嗤之以鼻。

“我也是刑警，我也有刑警的直觉好不好？我有直觉你们会和好如初。”草薙半开玩笑半认真地说道。

“不合逻辑。”汤川断然挂了电话，心中却涌起了一丝期待。

另一头，草薙盯着手中的电话窃笑不已。

接下来的日子里，汤川继续每周风雨不改到料理店吃饭。内敛的他并没有进一步行动，仍旧如以往一样不动声色地关注着薰，偶尔说上几句话斗上两句嘴。这倒让薰想起了当年自己到第十三研究室吐苦水时，汤川也是像现在这样相伴在旁。薰意识到自己如今时常回忆起当初两人共渡的时光，这令她既郁闷又迷惘。

唯一让她觉得欣慰的是，汤川和美智子的关系似乎渐趋缓和。因着时常见面，两人之间的尴尬和生疏感消融了不少，汤川开始慢慢接受美智子的关心，有时甚至会主动与美智子搭话，美智子也不再像以前一样小心翼翼束手束脚，反而越来越积极地尝试了解汤川。目睹母子二人日渐加深的互动，薰忽然觉得汤川的光临也未必是件坏事。

又是一个礼拜六，这不单是汤川常规光临的日子，更是姊妹家庭料理一个星期中最忙的一天。尤其是今天晚上，仿佛所有人都有志一同出门吃饭，小小的店里挤满了客人。

汤川甫进门便惊讶于眼前人声鼎沸的场面。更令他意想不到的是，靠近门的桌子上围坐着一家六口，四个年龄各异的小孩互相打闹，其中一个七八岁大的孩子居然在此时跳下椅子往汤川方向跑去。站在附近的薰正好瞧见汤川不知何去何从的狼狈相，三步并作两步走到他跟前，拉着他往店里走去。

“今天人比较多，妈妈特地给你在餐吧前留了个位置。”

“阿学，你来得正好。我刚刚炸了点天妇罗，给你一份尝尝。”美智子从餐吧后面递出一份热气腾腾的天妇罗什锦。

谢过美智子，汤川夹起一只肥美的炸虾放入蘸汁里轻扬后送入口中。“好吃，好久没有吃过新鲜的炸虾天妇罗了。”

美智子雀跃地从炸网内又取出一小份天妇罗自己尝了起来，“唔，果然是很好吃。”

“妈妈，你又不听话啦！你的身体还在康复中，不能吃太油腻的东西，把盘子放下。”薰不赞同地出言阻止。

“我只是想试试味道而已。”美智子有点委屈。

“偶尔一点炸物并不会对心脏和血管造成太大的负担，这炸虾真的很美味，不吃的话太可惜。”汤川试着帮美智子向薰求情，“对了，我朋友从国外寄回来了一些心脏保健药品，我让栗林下星期一来大阪开会时顺便捎上，周一晚上我带过来。其实心脏搭桥手术很常见，术后饮食是要注意，但也不需要过分担心，一小份天妇罗也不能吃未免有点太严格了。”

“可是妈妈总是以‘试味道’为理由偷吃，除了天妇罗，昨天妈妈‘试吃’了红烧肉，大前天还吃了炸鸡块。积少成多，老师可不能惯着她，你要是觉得可惜的话就把她手上那份天妇罗也吃完得了。”薰将矛头转向汤川。

汤川悻悻地摸摸鼻子，“好吧，我不知道前因后果。”

“所以这次轮到老师‘会错意’了。”薰若有所指地看向汤川。

“谷口都毕业多少年了，你还记得当年我说你‘会错意’那事啊？”汤川啼笑皆非。

“我怎么会放在心上呢？我又不是容易记恨的小男人。”薰一副满不在乎的样子。

“自从你搬来大阪后，口才和反应都增进了不少。想来再过些时日，你也可以登台表演漫才了。”汤川回击。

“确实非常有趣。”薰挤出一个汤川学式的假笑，为这段唇枪舌剑画上句号。

坐在一旁的客人和美智子两姐妹饶有兴致围观全程，神色各异地交换眼神。

看来这两人尚未意识到，他们之间若有似无的情愫早已被围观群众看在眼里，而且这绯闻还有愈演愈烈之势。不过汤川若是知晓的话，相信他也是乐见其成的吧。

礼拜一晚上八点半，汤川学没有出现。

“怎么阿学还没有来？”美智子第五十三次望向挂钟。

“也许他加班了吧，他总是这样子，一加班就不管不顾。”薰一边忙碌一边回答。

“他说过今天晚上会过来的。这样好了，我先给他打个电话问问他想吃什么，给他留着点省得到时候沽清。”美智子心神不宁地走到内间打电话。

大约过了二十分钟，美智子回到店面。

“小薰，交给你一个任务。阿学现在还在办公室，他还没有吃饭。你帮我把这个姜汁烧肉便当拿过去给他，这是地址。”

“妈妈，我怎么不知道咱店里推出了外送服务？”薰撇撇嘴。

“今天开始，汤川限定，快去吧外卖小妹。”友子在一边插话。

薰不情不愿脱下围裙交给看好戏的友子，再从美智子手中接过便当和自己的手袋。“那我过去了，很快就回。”

“不用着急，今天晚上不回来也不要紧，我和你妈不会等你的。”

听到友子的调侃，满脸羞红的薰像风一般逃离料理店。

虽然居住在附近，可薰还是第一次踏足浪速大学。相比起古意盎然的帝都，浪速大学的校园更为现代，占地也更加宽广。薰在夜色中兜兜转转了好一会，才终于找到理学部大楼。

按照地址所示找到了汤川学的临时办公室，薰略略敲了敲门，没有等到回应便直接推门而入，正好听见栗林跟汤川在说些什么。

“汤川老师，人事斗争这些事情很常见，这不是您的错，请千万不要放在心上……”

看到站在门边的薰，栗林止住话语，从座位上稍稍起身打招呼。

“汤川太……”

薰尴尬皱眉，栗林连忙修正。

“内海小……”

坐在办公椅上的汤川脸色不佳地瞪了栗林一眼。

栗林擦了擦额前不存在的汗珠。“呃，我是说，晚上好，您好。”

薰扬了扬手中的塑料袋，“栗林先生您好。我帮别人送东西过来，对了，栗林先生吃饭了吗？”

栗林收拾着桌上散落的文件。“我现在正准备出去吃大阪烧。汤川老师也还没吃饭吧？我就不打搅两位了。”

跟薰擦肩而过时，栗林稍稍停下脚步，忧心忡忡瞟了汤川一眼后以恳求的目光与薰对视。薰下意识地点了点头，栗林如释重负匆匆离去。

轻轻放下便当，薰拉过椅子坐在汤川对面，后者正用拇指按摩着太阳穴。

汤川放下手，勉强抖擞精神。“对不起，今天开了一天的会，有点累。”

薰笑了笑，打开便当的包装。“老师肯定也饿了，先吃点东西吧。”

汤川默默点了点头，着手解决眼前的姜汁烧肉定食。

趁着汤川用餐之际，薰仔细端详眼前人，疲惫为他俊秀的脸庞添上一层厚重的滤镜，眉间似有愁绪萦绕，眼角细纹纵横交错，就连一向清澈的眼神如今也显得暗淡无光。她不禁怀念数月前那个幸福洋溢的物理学家，那个把结婚指环圈在自己无名指上的汤川学，那个她称之为“丈夫”的男人。

“谢谢你的便当。”

汤川的话打断了她的胡思乱想，只见对方站起身脱下西装外套，把便当盒放到墙角的垃圾桶里。“喝咖啡吗？”汤川问到。

薰摇了摇头。“不用了，现在时间也不早了，老师也少喝点咖啡吧。”

汤川颔首，从一旁的小冰箱内拿出两瓶矿泉水，将其中一瓶拧开递给薰，自己握着另外一瓶坐回办公椅上。

灌了一口冰水，汤川打开办公桌底端的抽屉，抽出一个纸袋。“这是我之前说的心脏保健品，你拿回去记得帮我提醒她按时服用，一日一粒，饭后吃最好。”

把纸袋放入自己的手袋内，薰喝了一口水清了清嗓子。“老师....”

汤川抬起头。

“老师是遇到什么困难吗？”薰鼓起勇气发问。

汤川没有回答，只是一边注视着薰，一边弹动着桌上的矿泉水瓶盖。

“虽然我们现在分开了，可是我仍然希望可以帮老师分担痛苦。哪怕我不太了解你的专业，但我还是很乐意做一个忠实的听众。”薰的右手覆住汤川把玩瓶盖的左手。

汤川顺从本能反握住薰的右手，在她的指间摩挲。“我原本以为，这不过是单纯的学术项目，大家各有各职责，我做好我身为物理学家的本份即可。但原来除了学术研究，这里面还有太多太多的东西需要考虑，资金、职级、派系......我想我不太喜欢这样的工作。”

“与其说老师不喜欢这类型的工作，倒不如说老师更适合心无旁骛地做学问。每个人的才能和追求目标都不一样，相比起统筹管理类的工作，还是学术研究更能实现老师的价值，也更能给老师带来快乐。”薰晃了晃汤川的手。

汤川莞尔一笑。“的确如此，真要我去做这样的工作不是不可以，只是这并非我所愿罢了。不过作为科学家，半途而废不是我的本性，既然这次应允了，就得多花时间想办法去把它完成。”

“老师接下这个工作来到大阪，是因为我吗？”薰不知道这算不算得上是明知故问。

汤川没有说话，只是用右手中指和拇指把桌上的瓶盖往薰的方向轻弹过去。

“老师来找我，也是因为不愿意半途而废的个性吗？”薰用左手拾起瓶盖。

汤川再度起身绕过办公桌站到薰的面前，两手分别扶着椅子扶手弯腰与她的目光齐平，无比认真地低语。“没错，我做事不习惯半途而废，也不愿意放弃我们的婚姻。然而这并不是我想挽回的根本原因，你说你不想勉强我去改变，可这次是我自己想要改变。或者说，从你踏进第十三研究室那一刻起，一切就已经注定会发生变化。我不知道到了这把年纪才去学习建立一段关系会否太晚，但我希望能够努力一试，因为就像我之前说的，我相信你就是那个可以带给我幸福的人。”

“可是.......为什么？”沐浴在汤川难得一见的温柔里，薰萌生出一种不真实感。

“就像花冈之于石神，你就是我的救赎。薰，我爱你。”

“你爱我？”薰突然找不到自己的声音。

“这也是我向你求婚的原因，最俗套的原因。”汤川紧张地停顿了一下。“所以，可以吗？”

轻轻推开汤川，薰从椅子上站起来，移步至窗前。“老实说，我不知道”

场景和几个月前养老院的情形有几分相似，只是角色发生了颠倒。

“如果是当初的内海薰听到这番告白，她大概会喜极而泣吧。如果她知晓你的心意，那么不管你怎么逃避如何冷淡，估计她还是会牢牢抱紧这段婚姻不放手。” 迎着窗外清朗的夜色，薰像是在诉说陌生人的故事。

“所以，一切都太晚了吗？”汤川平静的话语之下潜藏着悲伤的暗涌。

“我承认我从未真正放下过对你的感情，但我再也不是那个一往无前的小女警。一个月很短也很长，在那一个月里，当你用各种方法试图躲开我、甚至不愿意和我单独同处一室的时候，我都在拷问自己。这段关系的存在意义是什么？为什么你会向我求婚？是不是我做了什么让你觉得有义务要和我在一起？会不会有一天我会因此而讨厌你，或是你会因此而怨恨我？每一次我想做点什么来挽救这段婚姻，我都会陷入这样的自我怀疑。听到你的告白我真的很心动，但是我不知道自己如何去回应你的心意，更不知道怎样去帮助你学习建立一段关系。如今的我并不奢望得到幸福，只渴求平静的生活。”告诉自己不要哭，最终还是泪洒衣襟。

汤川踱步上前，从后环住薰的肩膀。“你不需要勉强自己做什么，只需要给我一个机会，让我为这段关系做点什么。可以吗？”

“可以吗？”薰喃喃重复着，“我们之间横亘的问题仍旧存在，重新开始意味你要去一一面对，真的可以吗？”

“我是科学家，研究和解决问题是我的工作。虽然我不擅长解决情感问题，但作为科研工作者就要勇于接受挑战，探索未知领域。我没有信心可以拿A，但我会朝着这个目标前进。”

薰细细审视着汤川，最终破涕为笑。“当初是谁说人的感情不遵循逻辑，过分计较就是浪费时间？”

“为了我的幸福论，怎么计较也不算过分。”汤川收紧臂膀，在薰的发丝间印下一个浅浅的吻。

“不合逻辑。”薰微笑倚靠在汤川的怀里。


	5. 第四部 幸福论

汤川学提着公文包往车站的方向走去。

经过一个小公园时，汤川瞥见美智子坐在秋千附近的长椅上休憩。

汤川挥了挥手，落落大方地坐到美智子的身边。“您在这等人吗？”

美智子微笑着摇头，指着公园斜对面的海鲜店说：“小薰昨天说天凉了想吃鰤鱼，所以我特地来这里买冰见鰤鱼的鱼腩，打算明天晚上打烊后煮萝卜鰤鱼，他们刚到货，我正等着他们分切。”

汤川脸上露出怀念的神情。“以前你总会在十二月做这道菜。”

美智子低头浅笑，“我娘家有新年吃鰤鱼的习惯，但你祖母坚持汤川家正月要吃鲑鱼，所以我只好将它提前。对了，你有兴趣的话明天可以过来一起吃。”

“我看看时间是否允许。”汤川看着面前一边荡秋千一边吃雪糕的孩童，“你还记得我小时候一度特别想吃那种蛋筒冰淇淋吗？那时我几乎每天放学都央求你买。但是你说那种冰淇淋高脂肪高糖分对健康有碍，所以一直都不肯买。”

美智子面有愧色，“当时家里经济条件不好，没有闲钱买零食，所以我随便找了个借口，没想到你从图书馆找了一堆书想要证明冰淇淋的营养成分对健康无碍，于是我就跟你约定等你长大一点后再给你买，可惜最终我还是食言了，对不起。”

“现在也不晚。”汤川学注视着美智子，嘴角扬起释然的微笑。“我长大了，母亲。”

“阿学......”

“我想，我们的约定仍然有效吧？”

与此同时，友子和薰在店里午休。

按捺不住好奇心的友子直接把话挑明，“你和阿学现在算是怎么一回事？”

“我们决定以约会对象的身份重启这段关系，逐步加深对彼此的了解。”

自那天晚上后，汤川的工作明显更加繁重，他向帝都申请增派一名教职员工前来协助处理行政及统筹工作，同时开始频繁往来于东京和大阪，因此光临料理店的次数相应大大减少。尽管如此，汤川和薰的交流却越发紧密，一向惯用短信的他在研究生的帮忙下学会使用个人社交软件，不但学会通过软件与薰分享定位，还经常拍摄各类五花八门的照片发送给她。对此，薰从一开始的惊讶不已，到后来因为照片过多而不胜其烦，再到现在的见惯不怪。细细想来，对汤川学而言，通过颜文字和照片表达心情也许比通过对话要简单自在得多。思及于此，倒让薰生出了些许感动和甜蜜。

“你们认识多久啦？还了解得不够深？这到底要耗到什么时候啊？看来你们以前破案的效率是和交往的效率是成反比的。”友子惊叫。

“我之前对他的了解是建立在物理学家这个身份的基础上，对他的私人生活几乎一无所知，所以才会闹出之前那么尴尬的一幕。”薰不好意思地摸摸脸。“至于效率，我们倒没有想过这点，顺其自然吧。”

“看来你们对时间的感知跟平常人不一样。天啊，我突然可以想象出你们两个买老人优惠票去主题游乐园约会的情形！”友子顺了顺手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。

薰翻了个白眼。“游乐园？汤川学会有那个童心？不可能。”

谈话间，话题男主角传来了一张照片，是他的大手握住一支超可爱蛋筒冰淇淋的特写。

“好吧，我收回我的话。没有什么是不可能的。”

“好香啊，好想快点吃到！”薰焦急地看着锅里咕噜呼噜冒着的泡泡，宛如一只翘首以待的馋猫。

“就快好啦，你快去准备碗筷吧。”美智子把她推出厨房。

围着热腾腾的萝卜鰤鱼和另外几道小菜，三人正准备大快朵颐，挂着“休息中”牌子的木门被推开，汤川走进店里。

“希望我还赶得及尝一下新鲜出炉的冰见鰤鱼煮萝卜。”

“老师怎么来了？”薰诧异地睁大眼睛。

“昨天买鱼的时候正好遇到阿学，我便邀他过来一起吃。”美智子代为解释。

“可是老师这两天不是应该在东京的吗？你明明告诉我今天和明天要连开两天的会。”薰问道。

“我是说今天和明天两天白天都要开会，可没说晚上也要开会。晚上是属于我的自由支配时间，我想吃鰤鱼，所以就回来了，明天一早再坐早班车回东京便是。”汤川一副理所当然的口吻。

“大学准教授果真是有钱任性的主。”友子不由感叹道，“不过这样奔波折返到底是为了鱼还是为了猫，我相信大家都心里有数。”

没有理会友子的调侃，汤川接过薰递来的热毛巾和碗筷，擦手后夹了一块鰤鱼尝了尝。“不愧是冰见鰤鱼的鱼腩。”

“好吃吧？这可是妈妈的拿手好菜，店里好多顾客都强烈要求把这道菜放上菜单。”薰得意地介绍道。

汤川给薰夹了一块鰤鱼，“我之前以为和你口味相同是巧合，原来是因为我们都习惯了同一种‘妈妈的味道’。”说着又夹了一块放到美智子的碗里。“妈你也吃吧。”

没有理会周遭既惊且喜的反应，汤川径自品尝着萝卜鰤鱼，自觉体内的寒意在这一道温暖料理的治愈下逐渐散去。

饭后，汤川散步送薰回家。

两人走在小路上，没有牵手，却自有一份亲昵。

“有没有什么想要我从东京带过来的？”汤川问。

“上次你给我带的奶油饼我还没吃完呢，老师不需要老是为我买手信。”

“东京已经开始陆续推出圣诞限定了，真的不需要我买什么？”汤川再一次追问。

薰摆摆手。“不用啦，谢谢。”

“说到圣诞限定，”汤川咽了下口水，“圣诞节快到了，你平安夜那天有什么节目吗？”

“商业街白天会有一个小活动，我和妈妈还有阿姨会过去帮忙。晚上的话不知道店里客人会不会很多。”小薰侧身反问，“老师是想约我出去吗？”

汤川的脸微微一红。“我只是刚好在那天没有工作计划，所以想如果你能放假的话，我们可以一起出去吃个饭。”

“既然你当天没有工作计划，那不如一起过来参加商业街的活动？晚上就算我不能放假，你也可以跟我在店里吃饭呀。怎么样，老师？”

“这倒不失为一个折衷的方法。只不过……”汤川欲言又止。“你能不能不要再喊我老师？我还是喜欢你叫我学。现在每次你喊我老师，我都觉得自己好像一个做错事的学生，这种感觉太不合逻辑太怪诞了。”

薰哑然失笑，踮起脚尖，在汤川耳边轻声回答。“好的，学。”

迅速环视一圈，确认四周没有闲杂路人及过往车辆，汤川一把搂住薰的腰肢俯冲而下，成功攫取了一个短暂而炽烈的亲吻。

“我需要老师的协助。”

“我拒绝。”

“可这次一定要您出马才行。”

“你不能总是依赖我。”

“我也是没有办法才来求老师您的。”

“不可以！”汤川无奈地闪避薰的追截。“你居然要我在幼儿园孩子面前扮演圣诞老人？你这是在为难我！”

“可是杉木君临时病倒不能出席今天的活动，除了老师以外其他人都穿不上他的圣诞老人装，这也是没办法的事。我们为了今天‘红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫’的节目准备了好久，光是布置就用了一个上午。如果没有圣诞老人在舞台上的话演出效果就会大打折扣，来参加活动的小朋友一定会很失望。”

“你又不是不知道我会出荨麻疹，不行！”汤川不自觉抚了抚手臂，坚决地回绝。

“节目主要由直人和惠美表演，你也不需要和小朋友互动，只要站在舞台后方跟着节奏摇铃铛，适时接上一句‘Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight’就行了，还是你想跟我一样当观众坐在小朋友旁边比较好？”薰苦口婆心地劝说着。

“……我到附近逛逛，等节目完了再过来找你。”

“汤川学！”软的不行，薰索性大发雌威。“你就帮大家一次好不好？街坊和小朋友们对今天的活动期待已久，你忍心让他们有一个失落的圣诞吗？况且见到小孩子会引发荨麻疹只是你的借口，根本没有科学根据，否则的话你上中学之前应该每天都要涂止痒药膏吧？”

“荨麻疹的病因非常复杂，除了常见的药物、食物以及蚊虫叮咬之外，精神原因尤其是压力也是导致荨麻疹发作的重要因素之一。每次我与小孩子对视，想起他们那些不合逻辑的话语，我就会感到巨大的精神压力从而引发荨麻疹，这是有医学根据的。”

“你说跟小孩子对视才会出荨麻疹，那你表演的时候不看他们看远处不就好了吗？这样的话你就不会跟他们对视，同时也可以验证一下在没有眼神交流的情况下是否会导致你的荨麻疹复发。好嘛……阿学，好嘛？”薰不依不饶地拉扯着汤川的袖子。

看到对方泫然欲泣的样子，汤川学不情不愿地脱下西装外套，默默拎起放在一旁的圣诞老人服。

Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows….

汤川学第一百零一次为自己薄弱的意志力感到羞愧。不是不知道薰伤心的样子是装出来，可他就是没有办法强硬说不，身为搭档时不能，作为朋友时不能，想抱得美人归时就更加不可能了。

这也是为什么堂堂一个大学准教授如今不得不穿着闷热的亮红色聚酯纤维套装在舞台上载歌载舞唱儿歌的原因，汤川把扎人的白色尼龙假胡子往鼻子上提了提，暗自祈祷不会遇到工作上的熟人。

汤川的一举一动逃不过台下薰的法眼，偷偷拿出手机拍了几张圣诞老人的大特写，薰窃笑着与身旁的美智子分享。

“妈妈，阿学小时候是不是不相信圣诞老人的存在？”薰突然想起多年前与汤川讨论过的话题。

美智子扑哧一声笑了出来。“怎么说呢，他刚上幼儿园时还是非常相信这世上有圣诞老人，还为此立下目标每天做个乖孩子以求得到圣诞老人的礼物奖赏。”

“那他什么时候开始不信的呢？”友子也对这个话题产生了兴趣。

“他努力了一整年，快到圣诞节时我们问他想向圣诞老人要什么礼物，结果他说他想要一个青梅竹马，因为幼儿园里其他小朋友都有过家家的小伙伴，就他一个没有女生肯跟他玩，所以他也想要一个小青梅。我们试着想让他改许其他愿他都不肯，最后没办法，我们只能按照大人的想法给他买了个玩具恐龙作为圣诞礼物。”回想旧事，美智子忍俊不禁。“看到礼物时他当场嚎啕大哭，控诉圣诞老人违反契约精神，说这没有道理，自此他就开始质疑圣诞老人的存在。”

仰望台上神色尴尬眼神飘忽肢体语言生硬的汤川版圣诞老人，薰忍不住捧腹狂笑，成功收获准教授怨念的目光。

好不容易熬到节目尾声，汤川长长松了一口气，正准备趁机拔腿就跑，没想到台下的小朋友捧着手工折纸涌上台前献花。

“圣诞老人，这个给你！”一个小女孩拉拉汤川，礼貌递上一朵精美的折纸花。

“呃，谢谢！”汤川连忙移开目光，不成想与台下另外一名小女孩意外对视。

“圣诞老人你比我爸爸还要帅，我要和你合照！”小女孩松开妈妈的手跑了过来。

“圣诞老人我今年想要一辆玩具车，你会给我的对吧？”一个小男孩也凑上前来提出要求。

“圣诞老人，你为什么长那么高呀？”

“圣诞老人……”

“圣诞老人……”

红疹在汗湿的聚酯纤维下蔓延，汤川在幼童们的簇拥下进退两难。

笑够了的薰终于良心发现，上前用身体挡住汤川。“小朋友，圣诞老人要回北极圈休息啦，你们要做个乖孩子才会有礼物的哦。”

“学的演出非常精彩，而且还意外地大受欢迎呢。不愧是帝都女生选课率最高的理科老师。”薰一边调笑一边把荨麻疹药膏涂在汤川的背上。

“现在你相信我和小孩子对视会出荨麻疹了吧？不讲逻辑的幼童实在太可怕了。”俯卧在沙发上的汤川心有余悸。

“刚开始表演时你不都好好了吗？只是后来献花时情况才失控。”上好药膏，薰拍拍汤川的手臂。

“一点都不好，太丢脸了。”坐直身子披上衬衣，汤川闷闷地说。

“比因为收到恐龙玩具而哭泣还要丢脸吗？”薰冷不防补了一刀。

汤川挫败地别过脸，“总之，我问过妈，她说你今天晚上可以早一点走，到时我来接你，我们出去吃饭。”

薰任由汤川转移焦点。“好，今晚我想要喝啤酒吃刺身。”

“为了你的声名着想，要喝酒的话我们还是留在这里吃好了，待会儿我去预定什锦刺身套餐。”汤川在薰的小公寓内比划着。“阿姨她交游广阔，方圆十里以内没有人不认识你们仨，要是你在外面又喝高了被熟人撞见，那才真的叫丢脸。”

“你想要继续这个话题是不是？”薰笑得不怀好意，掏出手机调出之前的圣诞老人特写。“不知道第十三研究室众人看到尊敬的汤川老师这副模样，会不会觉得丢脸呢？”

汤川试图抢夺手机，薰灵活地左闪右避。“太晚了太晚了，我已经把它们上传到云盘，你删掉手机照片也没用。”

把薰禁锢在沙发和自己的胸膛之间，汤川用鼻尖轻柔地触碰薰的鼻尖。“你确定不删是不是？”

“不删。”话音刚落，唇边一阵温热，熟悉的气息萦绕在两人之间。

“真的不删？”汤川的嗓音越发低沉。

“真的不……”尚未说出的话语被瞬间吞噬。

一吻终了，薰睁开迷蒙的双眼，“这不合逻辑。”

汤川困惑地歪歪头。

“哪有人大白天顶着张色迷迷的脸来威胁别人？学真是太狡猾了。”

汤川略显突兀的大笑在公寓中回荡。“确实非常有趣。”

“刺身配啤酒，真是美味得令人发指，只是一个人自斟自食，总感觉有点凄凉。是谁说今天没有工作计划的？”解决掉一片刺身，薰感叹道。

“栗林把他的论文发了过来，我想尽快给出批阅意见，让他早作修改。”在一旁使用电脑的汤川头也不抬地回答。“况且你也不算是自斟自食，我不是坐在这里吗？”

“工作狂！”薰假装不满地抱怨。

“认识那么久才知道我是工作狂？你的观察能力有待提高。”一目十行的汤川愉快地反驳。

“算了，在圣诞夜坐着看你改论文总比坐着看你拆弹要好得多。”薰又吃了一片刺身。

停下在键盘上飞舞的双手，汤川摘下眼镜，注视眼前大快朵颐的女子。

“的确如此。”

夹起一片金枪鱼，薰献宝似走到汤川身边，“来，你尝尝看，试一口。”

汤川笨拙地接受薰的投喂，沾染些许山葵的金枪鱼流连于齿颊之间。

“怎么样？是不是觉得错过这样的美食是一种罪过？”薰贼兮兮地追问。“刺身的赏味期限很短的，冷落我不要紧，但是冷落这样一道极品金枪鱼中腹，你忍心吗？”

认命合上手提电脑，汤川乖乖坐到餐桌前，和薰共享面前的刺身拼盘。

吃完饭，薰在客厅播放起圣诞歌曲，轻快歌声在蜗居中飘洒。微醺的两人十指紧扣，相互依偎在沙发上，此时无声胜有声。

手机闹铃响起，薰关掉铃声，抬头与汤川四目交投。

单手圈住汤川的腰，薰轻声说，“学，Merry Christmas.”

“Merry…Christmas.”汤川搂紧怀中的女子。“这，我有一样东西要送给你，圣诞礼物。”

微微松开手臂，汤川从搭在一旁的西装外套内袋里掏出一个盒子，放到薰的手上。

薰盯着盒子里那块形状古怪的石头，不禁失笑。“这又是什么？”

“在撒哈拉沙漠发现的月球陨石，属于玄武岩-斜长岩质混合角砾岩，是我早年的收藏。你说过你喜欢月亮，虽然我暂时不能实现你的登月梦想，但这一小块月球从今之后就专属于你。只要你愿意的话，我会在接下来的日子里陪你一同欣赏月亮的光华。” 汤川温柔地抚摸着薰的长发。

小心翼翼地放下这份万分珍贵的礼物，薰双手环住汤川的颈项，首次主动献吻。

汤川毫不客气地笑纳这份来自爱人的温柔，暧昧在唇齿间流淌，美人在怀，些微酒意发酵成醉人的浪漫，让他深陷其中不能自拔。在这段关系中，汤川大多作为理性的代表，眼下理性意外早早失守，只剩下感性在作最后的困兽之斗。

意识到情势即将一发不可收拾，薰恍惚记起似乎有些重要事情被双方遗忘，晃了晃脑袋试图唤醒残存的神智，然而激情如滔天野火瞬间蔓延，倔强如她也不得不弃械投降。

何不把所有的长篇大论与瞻前顾后留到明天，当下这个圣诞夜，至少还有你，只想拥有你。

天色微明，理智回笼。

缓缓睁开眼睛，薰终于记起昨晚所忘何事，蹑手蹑脚地往床边蠕动，逐步拉开与枕边人的距离。

耳后传来熟悉的嗓音，“你这床可够小的。”

逃离现场计划失败，薰连忙把自己埋在枕头里，“这是单人床嘛。”

“床垫完全不符合人体工学，任谁睡一晚都免不了腰酸背痛，难为你在上面睡了那么久，还是家里的床舒服。”汤川继续半真半假地抱怨着。

“租房时自带的家具，我看着还能用，没有必要去买新的。”还是不敢直视汤川。

“那个，圣诞日快乐。”汤川在薰的耳畔柔声说道。

“圣诞日……快乐。”薰呐呐回应。

“怎么了？难道你在生我的气？”感知到薰的不寻常，汤川心中警铃大作。

“不是，只是……”薰有点支支吾吾。

“怎么了？”汤川一手环住薰的肩膀往前靠，瞬间拉近两人距离。

薰深深呼吸了一口气。“昨晚是危险期。”

原本有节奏在肩上来回游走的大手骤停三秒，随后生硬缩回，房间内气温顿时下降，彷如寒风大作的室外。薰的心跌入冰窖，不敢期待汤川接下来的反应，她当机立断地从床上跃起，扔下一句“我先去洗漱”后把自己反锁在浴室内。

热水哗哗流淌着，薰站在花洒下，试图在流水声中平复凌乱的思绪。早在相识之初，她便知道汤川学对孩童有着天然的抗拒。“不是不擅长，是讨厌”，每当需要与孩子打交道，他总会一再强调。当她接受他的求婚时，潜意识告诉她可能在他俩未来的生活蓝图里并不包括孩子的存在，只是对他的爱让她暂时忽略这一遗憾。

诚然，汤川学自始至终从未和她谈及孩子的问题，但他在婚姻生活中用行动证实了她的假设。即使情到浓时缠绵缱绻，理智永远占据高地，从不疏于防范，从来不曾失控。

直至昨夜。

肌肤在流水的不断冲刷下开始发皱，薰关掉花洒，披上浴袍走出浴室。

房内空无一人。

果然。

该说她对此早有预感吗？

青丝残留的水滴顺着发梢滑到脸上，既似晨露又像泪珠。

“逃兵。”薰喃喃自语。

坐在椅子上静静放空五分钟，再起身时神智已然一派清明，她随手在衣柜中抽出一套衣服，稍作打扮后准备外出，打开门时，竟意外看到汤川正举手准备敲门。

“你要出门？”

“你不是走了吗？”

两人同时出声。

汤川轻轻拉住薰的上臂转身往里走，他把手中的塑料袋放到客厅餐桌上，打开袋子。

“我一大早不喝咖啡不能很好地思考，但你家没有速溶咖啡，所以我只能出去买，找了好几家便利店才找到我喜欢的牌子。对了，我给你买了早餐，你先吃吧，我去烧开水。”

薰呆呆望着汤川在厨房忙活：没有电水壶，找个小奶锅装上水烧开；没有待客的茶杯，洗干净她平时用的马克杯；打开玻璃瓶，顺手拿起一把勺子舀上几勺速溶咖啡放到杯内；一手把小奶锅微微倾侧倒水入杯，一手用勺子将滚烫的开水和咖啡粉搅拌均匀，香味四溢。

“唔……”心满意足呷了一口咖啡，汤川回头发现薰正目瞪口呆地看着他。

“怎么不吃早餐？”坐到薰的身旁，汤川把早餐推向她。“对了，我用了你的马克杯，你不介意吧?”

薰摇摇头。“你怎么回来了？”

“我本来就没打算一走了之，我想我们应该好好谈谈。”汤川剥开面包的外包装递给薰，“倒是你，一大早想去哪里？”

薰咬了一口红豆包，把回答连同面包一起咀嚼。“药店......”

“药店？”

“我们现在的关系已经足够复杂，我想你不会愿意把这些纠葛带到下一代，我知道应该怎么做。”

汤川看起来有点不快。“你真的这么想？你觉得我们只会带给下一代纠葛和困扰？”

拿起纸盒牛奶狠狠吸上一口，薰落寞地低下头。“难道这不是老师内心的真实想法吗？就算不提我们之间的复杂关系，你本身就讨厌小朋友，‘孩子’一词永远不会出现在你的人生规划当中，我不觉得我有第二个选项。”

喝光杯子里的咖啡，汤川认真地看着薰。“不是所有的事情都会按照规划进行，也并不是所有规划外的事都不受欢迎。在我以往的规划中，我从未料到自己会爱上一个人，一个只讲直觉不讲逻辑的女人，但是我爱上了你，你已经成为了我人生的一部分。所以除了我个人意愿以外，你的意愿对我也非常重要。我们之前一直没聊过这个问题，但今天我想知道，如果我们重新在一起的话，你想不想要小孩？”

薰莫名红了脸。“也许因为先前职业的缘故，很多人都以为我是那种只爱工作、不想被家庭小孩绑住的人。的确，我热爱我以前的职业，我也不想在工作中过分凸显我的女性身份，但我内心深处同时也向往着有丈夫孩子的世俗幸福。后来我和你在一起，因为你不像是想要小孩的人，所以我一直不让自己去深入考虑这个问题。但既然今天你问我，我只能老实告诉你，我并非一定要拥有自己的小孩，但是不能尝试去拥有自己的小孩对我来说始终是个遗憾。”

汤川伸出手覆在薰的手上。“我不喜欢小孩，是因为小孩子不讲逻辑难以沟通；我之前没想过要小孩，是因为我深知为人父母责任之重。因为原生家庭的原因，我一直没有信心可以处理好亲子关系，我害怕自己会让下一代像我一样拥有一个不快乐的童年。但正如我所说，你已经成为我人生的一部分，我自然会顾及你的意愿。给我一点点时间，先让我学会和小孩子沟通，让我去学习当一个好父亲。”汤川自嘲一笑，“至少，先让我找个好的过敏专科医生接受荨麻疹的脱敏治疗。”

薰摸了摸汤川的脸。“好，我等你，这样说的话，我还得去药房一趟。”说罢再度起身。

汤川把薰按回到椅子上，“这次就不用去药房了。”

“你不是说你需要时间吗？你不怕你的计划会出现失误？”薰问。

“上世纪八十年代，岛津制作所的工程师田中耕一在尝试测定钴胺素时，不小心把甘油当成了丙酮，作为基质与钴金属超细粉末、钴胺素混合在一起。照理说这份弄错的混合物应该按照化学废液处理，但田中决定继续实验进行质谱检测，没想到从中看到了从未被测出来过的生物大分子钴胺素完整的质谱图。田中耕一在这基础上研究出软激光解吸附离子化法，最终获得了诺贝尔奖。”汤川一本正经地解释。

“所以呢？”薰又一次跟不上物理学家的脑回路。

“所以偶尔的失误可能会收获意外惊喜，就像是我们现在这样，如果不是因为这次事件，可能你永远都不会告诉我你的真实意愿，就算是将来我们复合，恐怕你内心也会潜藏遗憾。至于我不赞同你去药房，第一是因为考虑到你的身体，第二是因为我不想你认为这是个急于抹杀的错误。虽然我说需要时间学习，但万一意外真的发生的话，相信我们两个成熟的成年人还是可以共同承担这个甜蜜的后果。”

“一堆歪理。”薰娇嗔道，掩饰不住愉悦的心情。

“不想听我讲道理，那讲点实际的，我的圣诞礼物呢？”汤川摊开双手。

“圣诞礼物？”糟了，居然忘了这一茬，薰暗叫不好。

“我送了月球陨石给你作为圣诞礼物，你是不是也要送点什么给我呀？”汤川无辜皱皱眉。

“那学你想要什么？”薰虚心发问。

“为了你我的健康睡眠着想，是时候趁着圣诞大特价买张新的大床和床垫，就当是给我的圣诞礼物。既然你已经整装待发，咱们现在正好可以出门。”

日子波澜不惊地流过。

薰一度担心的意外并没有发生。事实上，她和汤川的交往几乎可以说得上是百事顺逐。在她的提议下，汤川学的新年是在神奈川与其父亲一起度过。虽然婉拒同行，但薰亲自打点了各式大小贺礼让汤川学捎带过去，以恪尽后辈之道。而她本人则留守大阪陪美智子及友子热热闹闹地守岁。以往因为警署值班而不能在大阪过年，难得现在有机会，薰乐得承欢膝下。

新年过后，汤川回到大阪。也许是因为负责的项目渐入尾声的缘故，汤川不再频繁往返东京与大阪，只需在大阪完成最后阶段的工作，这倒给了他不少“登堂入室”的机会。

结束了一天的忙碌，薰回到了自己的小窝，刚进门便看到一副灯火通明的景象。

“你怎么又来我家占地盘？”薰控诉着霸占了自己书桌的物理学家。

“没办法，你的床比宿舍的床舒服多了。”汤川理所当然地回答。

“你喜欢的话就把床搬过去呀，反正是你出的钱。”汤川在圣诞当天把薰拖到百货商店挑选新床和床垫，一番斟酌下来最终选择了和东京家里一模一样的人体工学双人床，当然最后还是汤川付的钱，到底没舍得让薰的荷包大出血。

“宿舍卧室太小，而且项目就快完成了，搬来搬去不方便。”随便找了个借口，打死不肯承认薰是让他赖着这里不肯挪窝的真正原因。

听汤川提起即将完成的项目，薰不禁有些黯然，随即又打起了精神。“你今天和浪速大学的合作者们去吃饭开心吗？”

“还不错，就是他们太热情了，两杯下肚开始放飞自我狂飚大阪方言，差点让我招架不住，下次再和他们出去吃饭我一定得叫上友子阿姨，她绝对可以以一敌三。”汤川把薰拉到书桌前。“我在你的书桌上发现了这个。”

那张过期的“汤川薰”临时出入证。

“请问在哪里可以办理续期手续呢？”汤川试探道。

“请耐心等待，很快会有专人通知您的。”薰一副公事公办的样子。“你继续工作吧，我先去洗澡啦。”

留下汤川一人在客厅无奈叹气。

汤川罕有地在中午光临姊妹家庭料理。

“妈，友子阿姨。”

“阿学来了。”

看了一圈没有见到最想见的人，汤川有点疑惑。“薰出去了？”

“嗯，她今天有个面试，所以早上就出门了，到现在还没有回来。”美智子答道。

“面试？”

“是啊，前几天一个叫什么DA安全顾问公司的打电话过来让她今天去工作面试。”

“小薰在找工作吗？她不打算接手店里的生意？”一个客人插嘴。

“一开始小薰就没打算在店里长干。”友子解释着。“她刚来大阪的时候状态不怎么好，不想急急忙忙找工作。刚好咱们店里的帮手辞职了，她便暂时过来帮忙。但她志不在此，所以我们也没有期望她接手店里的生意，哎，我和老姐两个人还好着呢，想那么长远干什么？”

“DA安全顾问公司？”一旁的邻居丸山太太突然想起什么。“就是那个福利超好的安全顾问公司？我听说那家公司特别难进，据说他们喜欢招聘有警务经验的人员，待遇非常高，小薰要是能进去工作那就业前景一定相当不错。”

“怎么？小薰没有告诉你面试的事情？”美智子注意到汤川学的沉默。

“她之前有提到过，我刚忘记了。”汤川撒了个小谎，大脑像是在盘算什么。

看来要再一次对人生规划进行修正了。

二月十四日，情人节。

由于友子宣布在情人节当天有私人活动，所以姊妹家庭料理早早挂上“是日店休”的牌子。美智子趁此空档约了姐妹淘泡温泉，薰只好“勉为其难”带着刚接到的好消息到浪速大学找同样落单的Y准教授共度佳节。

熟门熟路地来到临时办公室，汤川学正通过视像软件跟身在第十三研究室的栗林开会，看样子会议已经差不多到尾声，汤川拿起手边的咖啡杯呷了一口，发现杯中空空如也后微微皱眉。薰走上前避开摄像头，默契拿过杯子为他冲泡咖啡。

另一边厢，汇报完正经工作后，栗林开启碎碎念模式。“汤川老师你什么时候回来？我们大家都特别想你。”

“我不是每隔一两天就跟你们视像会议的吗？难道是实验出现什么问题？你刚刚怎么不说？”汤川面无表情地回答。

“不是实验的缘故啦，自从你去了大阪。我们研究室顿时冷清了许多，尤其是今天。原本每年情人节都会有女生在门外等着跟你偶遇，记得去年真木君足足等了你一天，才等到与你在食堂一起用餐的机会，但今年咱们研究室门庭冷落，连带着我的义理巧克力也少收了不少……”

“栗林，”汤川喝止大嘴巴助教。“真木君去年是因为论文的事情来找我，刚好我时间紧迫，所以才一边吃饭一边解答她的问题。”

“是啊，临走时她还送了你她亲手做的超级精美的本命巧克力和情人节贺卡，你也很愉快地收下，全食堂的人都看到了。”栗林仍不知死活地爆料。

“我是收下，但我没有很愉快……”现在掐断网线会不会太明显？汤川绝望地想着。

“汤川老师可真是万人迷啊！不知道汤川老师给人家真木君回个什么礼呢？”薰重重地把咖啡放到汤川学的面前。

“内海……汤川 ……这……不是……”栗林被眼前突然出现的薰吓到了。“那个，我先下线了，你俩慢慢聊。”

随着栗林在电脑屏幕上单方面退出对话，薰收起气势汹汹的样子，颓唐地隔着书桌趴坐在汤川对面，眼睛正好平视桌上堆积如山的巧克力。

“从关东到关西，学的魅力真是无远弗届，今年又收了多少巧克力？”

“都是义理巧克力而已。”汤川故作不在意。

“才怪！”薰随手打开一盒心形玫瑰金箔巧克力。“明明就不是义理巧克力。”

“我不能左右别人的想法，可对于我而言这些全部都是义理巧克力，我现在还等着本命给我送礼。”汤川意有所指地盯着薰。

薰嘟着嘴从手袋里拿出一盒相形失色的手工巧克力。

“甜。”汤川拿过一颗巧克力放到嘴里，站起来穿上西装外套。“来，陪我去校园逛一逛。”

浪速大学的校园内绿意盎然，蓓蕾在枝丫上随着微风轻舞。

“我说，你刚刚的反应是在吃醋吗？”汤川学不确定地追问。

“我没有！”色厉内茬的薰。“我哪有什么吃醋的资格，去年这个时候我和老师还只是朋友。”

“去年没有资格，现在总该有了吧。”汤川悄悄握住薰的手。

想甩开温热的大手，结果却被握得更紧，薰决意抬杠下去。“我现在也没有资格，我只是你的前——妻——”

“才怪。”汤川嘟囔着。

“你说什么？”薰听不清。

“没有。”想起此行目的，汤川牵着薰在林荫小道旁长椅上坐下。

“我有话要告诉你。”汤川紧张地看着薰。

“我也有话要告诉你，不过我让你先说。”薰想起今天要向汤川宣布的好消息。

汤川拿出手机，打开一封电子邮件递给薰。

“浪速大学的录用邀约？”

“我听说你去DA安全顾问公司面试应聘，我想你接下来是希望在关西长住。所以我跟浪速大学这边初步接洽过，他们愿意为我提供准教授的教职，不过我目前还没有答应，毕竟我要跟你先商量再说。”

“但帝都那边怎么办？你真的舍得离开你的母校？”薰努力消化目前的状况。

“我不舍得帝都，但我更舍不得你。经历过两次两地相隔，我不想再和你分居异地，即使人生充满变数，我仍然希望你能够一直陪在我身边和我走下去。”汤川掏出被薰留在家中的结婚戒指，无比笨拙地单膝跪地。“回到我身边，重新做我的汤川薰好吗？”

出乎意料地，薰肆意大笑，擦了擦眼角欢乐的泪水，她拍了拍汤川。“你快起来，先起来再说。”

汤川闻言乖乖坐回薰的身边。

“我其实也有个消息要告诉你。”薰从手袋里拿出一封信。“这是DA公司给我的录用函，他们决定录用我，工作地点是东京。”

“东京？”

“我一开始申请的就是他们在东京总部的职位，只不过就近在大阪分公司面试而已。我同样不想和你分隔两地，因为我想你的推论是对的，你就是那个带给我幸福的人。”薰伸出左手。

含泪笑看汤川强抑激动心情把婚戒稳稳地套在自己的无名指上，薰的大脑开始重新思考。“那现在我们怎么办？东京还是大阪？”

“汤川太太要想搬回东京，那我回帝都；汤川太太要想留在大阪，那我去浪速。我在哪边都能进行物理研究，所以我选择有你在的地方。”汤川从裤兜里取出男式婚戒让薰为他戴上。

“那我们回东京吧，不过我们要时常回来看望妈妈和阿姨。”薰轻吻汤川戴着婚戒的无名指。

“好，都听你的。你说我们这算不算是欧亨利所说的麦琪的礼物呢？”汤川对于薰在公众场合下做出的亲密举动有点害羞。

“说到礼物，我上网查了下你送给我的月球陨石，没想到居然那么贵。还有之前的锗，汤川准教授你也太败家了吧。”薰突然记起估算价值后面那串长长的零。

“我送给我太太，左右都是留在自己家，这算什么败家？”在浪漫中回过神来的汤川学开始习惯性斗嘴。

“不好意思，到目前这一刻还只是前妻而已。”薰不甘示弱地反驳。

“才怪。”汤川重复。

“什么意思？”薰不解。

“我说，你拿到《离婚申报》之后是不是还没有去户籍所在的役所登记？”

“你怎么知道？”薰仿佛被人抓住了痛脚。

“因为如果你去役所登记，你就会发现我已经事先递交了《离婚不受理申请表》，也就是说那份《离婚申报》不能在役所登记，这婚是离不成的。”汤川忐忑不安地观察着薰的神色。“当时你匆匆搬走，不愿意和我对话一心只要我签字。我顺从你的意愿在《离婚申报》上签了字，但这并非我本意，所以我递交了《不受理申请表》，目的是等你发现不能登记后回来找我，我利用最后一次机会挽留你。结果你一直都没有来找我，我猜想你应该没有去役所，这样是不是就说明，其实你内心深处是否和我一样不舍得这段婚姻的呢？于是我追来大阪寻找答案。”

“你找到答案了吗？”薰凝视着汤川。

“我找到了，不止这个答案，还有其他的答案。谢谢你，薰，我爱你。”汤川紧紧拥抱着薰。

“我也爱你，不解风情的狡猾的汤川学。”薰在汤川怀中应和。“等一下，所以从程序上来说，《离婚申报》必须要到役所登记才能生效，但登记时会有一定几率遇上另一方事先递交《不受理申请表》的可能，但我事先不知道你有否递交而你也不能确定我会否去注册。所以在你告诉我这一事实并且从我处得知我并没有去役所注册之前，我们的婚姻就一直处于既离且合的量子叠加状态？唔....看我如今这样活学活用，是不是已经足以取代栗林先生呢？”突然怀念教授大人的长篇大论，薰故意曲解着物理理论。

“歪理！”意外地没有抛书包，汤川深深吻住薰狡黠的双唇。“你不需要取代谁，你本身就是我无法取代的眷属。”


End file.
